Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights
by Dimitri Plabato of The Dark Icon Writers
Summary: Updated! There must always be a balance between good and evil. When evil was destroyed by Lan and co. they should have known that a new one would rise. And this time; they are alot more dangerous... R&R I hate summaries! MM.exe fic. don't have to play the
1. MMBN Background

Mega Man Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights

Disclaimer: No… I don't own MMBN… and I really don't think Capcom should either with their rule that no game character will ever have a love interest but aww well I still want the game.

MMBN: Unforgiving Nights

            Prologue: You must see the past to see the present (The MMBN background)

A/N: Sup people!? Hows it going? Umm well yea, this is Drake just saying hi! This takes place a couple of years after game three. I explain the storyline so that even if you've never played the game you will understand it completely. Well c-ya around and please R&R!

7 years ago was a dark time for all of mankind… there were many organizations that wanted to destroy the world, as we know it. The two most dangerous were Gospel and W3 or World 3, the group behind it all. The leader of the W3 was an evil man known as Dr. Willy; a man out for nothing but revenge and he was willing to destroy the world all for that with no regard to the lives at stake with his foolish plans. Over the early years, the internet started to grow and then everything that was invented afterwards became connected to the internet… basically; internet became life and life was livable thanks to a man named Light Hikari (this is the only Japanese name that I will use) who developed the internet and a device that would revolutionize the world.  Light was a scientist who worked with Willy at a place called Scilab a science laboratory where everything dealing with the internet was created… including some not so good things.

 While Light and Willy were working there; they started a project called the P.E.T.S, these devices were like Pda's of the past except more advanced… they did email, calendar, phone, and more but Light did not think that it was enough.  Light went on to develop something that he called Network Navigators or Netnavis for short. These netnavis were fully customizable so that theirselves and their owner would fit together perfectly and this made P.E.T.S a daily thing seen in each household.  Over the period of development Dr. Willy was fired for creating weapons of mass destruction and he vowed revenge against the Hikari family and the internet that ruined his life… until his last breath and if there is one thing that I can say about the man… it was that he was determined.

But Willy was not the only dark thing around the Scilab at that time… no in fact he was only the beginning. In fact; there were two projects that could have destroyed the world in a blink. One of them was called the 'Independent Navi Project' created by a man named Cossack. This man wanted to create a navi that would not need to be operated by a human; he called this project Bass… a name that would soon come to be feared throughout the net world. A prototype internet society that would link every network together was the dream of Hikari, the basis of a future net society. This prototype, called Alpha, had to be thoroughly tested and refined before it would be ready for the world to use. And so for 10 years, it was studied and worked. Then, one day, all of the networks connected to Alpha for testing were suddenly went down. After careful study, the scientists on the project concluded that it was not Alpha which was buggy, but was Cossack's Bass. Because of this, scientist deemed Bass to dangerous so they created a group called 'The Officials' which were a group of people who trained hard and had become the strongest net battlers in the world and they sent the officials out to delete Bass. They attacked and it seemed that Bass was deleted but… that was not the case. Bass was hurt very badly and the attack left him with many cuts, and this caused him to don a cloak… one that Navi's are now scared to see flapping in the wind of the net world.  Meanwhile, believing Bass to be destroyed, the scientists expected that the problem with Alpha would be solved. They were wrong. For years, a virus had been growing and multiplying inside Alpha undetected, increasing in power and even developing it's own AI. It began absorbing and feeding off programs and Navis, growing larger and stronger. One day it suddenly devoured all the networks connected to it. The scientists tried to find a way to destroy the virus inside Alpha, but it was too powerful to handle and all attempts only made the situation worse.

Another scientist developed a powerful hindrance program, Freeze, that could potentially freeze Alpha, but this cure turned out to be potentially worse than the disease, since only the most powerful Navis could handle it, and if used wrongly it could freeze the entire net forever. With his dream of networks becoming like a nightmare, Light developed the 'Guardian', a barrier that would contain Alpha until a solution could be found. Feeling responsible, he transferred a copy of his mind into the Guardian, to watch over Alpha and ensure his own creation would never escape. Finally, after about a week of devouring everything in sight, Alpha's activity began to slow. Light used the time start planning. It was a success, and Alpha was contained. After the incident, which was later called the Alpha Rebellion, Alpha and Light's copy were sealed away into the highest level top secret in the science network with high level security called the Tetra Codes, and they thought that this would seal it forever.

Cossack, saddened by the failure of Bass, left the science labs and started an independent Navi company, which would later become one of the most successful in the world. The dangerous Freeze was sealed far away from the mainstream society into the enormous, shady network area known as the Undernet, a place that would later be known to nothing but darkness and evil among the net world and a source of power for all of those who dared to enter it. The Undernet's obscurity would later make it a popular hangout for the criminal population of the net, for whom the original purpose of the area was unknown. The Freeze would be protected by the Undernet Ranked Navis, some of the strongest in the net. If ever a day came when the program would be used, only a Navi who could climb the Ranks would be strong enough to use the program.

Willy, keeping his promise, spent his life developing an organization whose only purpose was to destroy net life, he called this organization… the WWW or World 3. The world three developed a virus that was sent out to destroy the net but he was stopped but the grandson of Light, Lan Hikari; a netbattle master. After being defeated, it looked like Willy had killed himself but that was not the case. Willy then went into hiding in the shadows and then he began using young boy named Sean to destroy the net like he had wanted to do. Sean had lost his parents due to a plane crash, a crash caused by a virus in the computer's system. This caused Sean to hate all of net society and he fell easy prey to Willy and his plans. Willy had Sean create an organization called Gospel, it had two main purpose; one to _try _and destroy the net but the main purpose was to create copies of the net navi called Bass because of the power that he held. Lan and his friends were able to stop this plan once again and this made Willy nervous and he began to speed up his plans.  A year later Willy remerged and once again summoned the ranks of the W3 and received new members; telling them whatever they wanted to believe so that they would join him. His plan this time was to get Alpha, so that it could destroy the net society. Even he was after Alpha all three times, this was the first time that he went directly after it. Willy was able to get Bass to team up with him even though Bass hated humans and all that they stood for.  Willy was able to steal all of the Tetra codes and he was able to receive Alpha. Lan and his famous navi megaman went deep into the Undernet and climbed the ranks and then received the forbidden program (freeze) but it came to no use, once Bass used his 'get ability' program to absorb the guardian that sealed Alpha.  After Bass is defeated by Lan and Megaman… Alpha absorbs Bass and Willy as well… this apparently was the end of Willy and the W3. Megaman and Lan defeat Alpha and destroy the W3 base, saving the world 3 times. But this was not the end… because evil will always come back, as long as there is good. After Alpha is deleted, Bass reappears but he is very hurt and on the way to death but while wondering the undernet; he runs across Gospel (The clone attempt of him by Sean) and they fuse together to form a navi that no one would dare oppose; BassGS.

But the nights are unforgiving and darkness is always around… seven years have past for our heros and net socity is doing great. The heros are:

(These will be located throughout the entire story explaining each new character)

--The Operators--

Lan Hikari:

            The 18 year old owner of Megaman.exe; this duo saved the world three times with their friends and their navis. He is in love with his friend Mayl but even after all that happened he never picked up the courage to tell her but he is starting to realize that he had better make a move because she is back from her around the world trip…and a lot has changed. He is the grandson of Light Hikari

Mayl:

            Mayl is 18 years old and is the operator of Roll.exe. She is in love with Lan but like him, she never said anything… she hinted but never said…One year ago her and her friend Yai decided to take a cruise around the world and she's finally back, intent on changing the fate of her love life. 

Dex:

            Lan's best friend since the cradle and to the grave. He is the owner of Gutsman.exe He was big but he has slimmed down just a bit over the years in order to attract the ladies. He is strong and brave and he has no problem doing anything if it will help his friends. He is nineteen.

Yai:

            Lan's other friend (I'm gonna change her age so that she's a little older than normal… I need it so that I can set up some events) since birth. She is seventeen and she is rich… and I mean rich, heck she makes Richy Rich look like a bum. She is the operator of Glide.exe. If you need anything, she's the one you go to and she has no problem helping out anyone.      
                    

--The Navis--

Megaman.exe:

            Megaman is a one of a kind netnavi.  He was created by downloading the soul of Lan's brother who died at a young age; Hub. He is powerful and when his link with Lan is at his highest, he is unbeatable. He is operated by his brother Lan.

Roll.exe:

            Roll is operated by Maylu. She isn't really a fighter but more of a healer. She is powerful though and a great addition to any team. She is… like her owner; in love with someone from the Hikari family and of course that is Megaman… but also like his owner; he is clueless as well.

Gutsman.exe:

            Gutsman is owned by Dex and is as strong and helpful as his owner. He is more known for power attacks and he has no problem… even scracificing his 'life' to save his friends. He has been trying to get Megaman and Roll to admit their feelings forever from the sidelines.

Glide.exe:

            A character that almost never fights and that's for a good reason. He is nothing but pure power. He is the one that if you piss him off he will kill you in a second, but he doesn't fight because he doesn't think that its worth his time. He is operated by Yai and he is needed in her life to keep her in check.

--???--

 BassGS.exe:

            Yes, even after all this time the almighty Bass still roams the undernet shrowded in mystery. It's not known if he is good or evil but he is a danger.  He has helped Willy in the past and is a force not to face.

These heros have dealt with things that normal people could not even dream of. They have saved the world over a handful of times and this is when they were just kids. Now that they are older they have learnt the one thing that any hero must learn…

"When one evil is destroyed a stronger one takes it's place; that means that the good must also become stronger to survive the darkness of the night that will dawn upon them as the sun sets into the sky."

-End Prologue-

            A/N: Well; how does that sound so far?  Chapter one should be up soon after this actually maybe later today. Well please read and review oh yea and by the way; I'm a real music fan so some of my chapters will contain music that you might want to grab and play while reading. (I'll tell you the song a chapter before) And hey if anyone wants to become a bad guy email me **at: Tensworddragon9908yahoo.com** or leave a review. Catch ya on the flip side.

Newbie Guide:

1) Battle chips: These chips are weapons that are downloaded by the operator and they allow them to battle. All navis need these except for Bass.

2) Program Advance: When a set of 2 or three certain battle chips are placed together by code a powerful attack is created and does major damage.

3) Virus Busting: Since almost everything is done electronically there are viruses around and the purpose of the chips is to delete these viruses. There are a few friendly viruses.

4) Navi chips: These chips are given by other battlers at different periods of time. These chips are data of their navis and it allows you to summon their navi to battle.

5) Styles: There are different styles which are abilities learnt by the different navis.

-The basic styles-

a) Fire: Can control fire and buster become a flame thrower when charged

b) Electric: Can control electricity and buster can shock enemies when charged and freezes them for a moment

c) Wood: This style heals on grass and controls wind. Buster becomes a tornado

d) Aqua: Can control water and buster becomes a bubble blaster

e) Ground: Can cause earthquakes and buster becomes a rock slide


	2. The new network

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights

                By: Drake Dragon/Dimitri Plabato

A/N: 1st of all… I forgot to mention that this starts off during the summer before their senior year of high school. 2nd of all; if you're actually reading the second chapter you're either bored or you actually liked the first one ! 3rd will anyone mind if I make myself a minor character in this? Don't worry I won't be all powerful; hell Roll could probally beat me. Tell me if I can ok? And finally; all ya'll out there who have played kingdom hearts…(actually all of you just go check it out; I explain everything) go check out my other fanfiction Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness Within! Well Catch ya; oh yea and by the way my first song will come in during chapter three and it is:

Nelly: Thicky Thick Girl from the Country Grammar Cd.

And Thanks to my first two reviewers! Anthony 1 and Ri2! And by the way; the first 12 people to review if they want can either become a minor good guy like my character or a major bad guy. Thanks email me at tensworddragon9908yahoo.com

Chapter one: The new network

Chaud Eugene:

                At nineteen Chaud is still the person that he always was. He is Lan's rival in every sense (think ash and gary from pokemon) in fact you can think of him as Lan except with cooler hair, older, and more mysterious and a lone wolf. He is the operator of Protoman.exe

He is famous as the youngest Official of all time and one of the strongest of all time. He is the vice president of Den Tech industries (I dunno what the real name is) Even though he does less than Lan; he is still more liked.  He doesn't however…act this way around the one person he loves…

Protoman.exe:

                Chaud's netnavi is as famous as him and like his owner his rival is Megaman. He is a lot more kinder than his owner, in fact he is what Chaud would be like if he let anyone into his heart. He is a strong netnavi and is a master of sword attacks.

Shabranigdo.exe:

                Shabranigdo is a dark navi from the Opti Net. He is a navi that likes to search the Undernet and the secret areas of the net to try and gain power. He is known for his ablilty to use dark powers with complete ease and his original style changes. He is a lot less powerful than Lan and his friends but he keeps fighting. It is currently unknown who his operator is, but we doubt that he will not show himself later on. 

A young man is laying in a bed; his covers over his head and a blue device is lying at his side (I really didn't mean for all of that to rhyme). It appears that the sun had been in the sky for a while and everyone in high school during the summer knew what that means… that you had to get the heck out of your house so that your parents could rest…

"Lan!" said Megaman from his P.e.t "Lan, wake up!" "Just a little bit longer…" Lan said tossing over in his covers "And how much longer will that be?" Megaman said with a grin playing on his blue mouth "About ten more hours should do it…" Lan said going back to sleep "You don't want to go back to sleep…" Megaman said to the already sleeping boy "sigh I warned you…" he said as he transferred into the net and a couple of minutes later Lan's door was smashed open and a boy about his age came in with a bucket of ice water and dumped it onto the sleeping boy.

"MAN WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" yelled Lan as he stood up from his bed, soaked from head to toe. "Well you wouldn't get up and we gotta go!" said Dex holding up the bucket in his hand "Where the heck do I gotta go?" said Lan walking over to the restroom and grabbing a set of clothes. "You don't remember? Dang… short term memory boy… you know the OptiPlex network comes online today and we were gonna check it out…DUH!" Dex said while he, Gutsman, and Megaman shook their heads "Oh yea! That's right! NEW NETWORK!" Lan yelled running into the restroom and then changing at speeds that would make superman and the flash proud.  "Okay, I'm ready…let's bounce!" said Lan with lots of energy causing everyone else to sweatdrop as they followed him down the stairs of his home.

"Hey mom! I'm headed out!" said Lan looking at his mom "Wait Lan!" said Hakura Hikari doning her now famous white apron and a spactula in her hand "You haven't had you're breakfast yet!" she yelled tossing him a Kellogs Frosted Flakes Cereal Bar through the air. "Go long Lan!" yelled Megaman as the bar twirled through the air with a spin. "I'm gonna get it!" said Lan as he dove through the air and caught the bar in his hands. "Kellogs Frosted Flakes! Theeerree grr-eat!" (Don't own it…don't ask) said Lan as he got up from the floor and walked out the door.

--Somewhere in the mountains--  

            A man is sitting in a chair facing a window in a dark room. He opens his red eyes to look out the window as another person enters the room. "He is on his way to the square sir." Said a lone figure into the dark room "Good… keep an eye on him. Don't do anything but keep an eye on him… understand?" said the man in the chair "Sir." Said the figure as they left the room. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The world will soon know my wrath!" laughed the man

--Metroline--

"So we're gonna go to Domino actually and then jack in from there?" Lan asked as he grabbed his ticket from the machine "Yea, we have to actually be there for right now because we need a pass to access the square from at home and we can only get one there." Said Dex as he logged Gutsman out of the ticket machine and then grabbed his ticket and then got on the train headed towards the town of Domino and an adventure that would change their lives as well as all of the people that were around them.

--Train-- 

"How long is the ride?" Lan asked finding himself a seat next to a window "Well actually about a good two hours away." Said Dex looking out the window "Two hours!? What the hell am I supposed to do for two hours?" Lan said sighing "Well we could have a battle, haven't had a chance to beat you in a while!" Said Dex turning around to look at his friend "Yea, hey mega! You wanna!?" Lan asked Megaman "Sure!" he said as Lan and Dex jacked into the tv on the back of the chairs.

-Megaman.exe jack in Transmit!

                -Gutsman.exe kick butt!

--Train Tv 1—

"Gutsman beat Mega!" said Gutsman as he began to stand in his battle stance. "We'll see!" said Megaman as he jumped into the air and landed behind Gutsman. "On three?" said Lan as Dex nodded

"1"

"2"

"3!"

(By the way for newbies; battles are fought on a plain arena with each navi owning half; and I can't really write this on paper… I'm going to read other fanfics and see how they do it)

"Gutsman! Gutspunch battle chip in! Download!"

                Gutsman then ran up to Megaman's side of the field and lifted his hands and brought them down like a huge hammer.

"Megaman! Barrier 100 chip in! Download!"

Just as Gutsman's attack was about to reach mega, a barrier with a 100 hit point limit appeared around him; canceling out the attack.

"Heh, gotta do better than that Dex! Area steal x2 battle chip in download! COMBO! Sword battle chip in! Wide sword battle chip in!" started Lan

"Oh crap…" said Dex and Gutsman at the same time

"Long sword battle chip in, download! Program Advance Life Sword! Let's slice e'm down to size mega!"

"Understood! P.A!" yelled Megaman as he ran towards Gut's with the Life Sword in his hand. "Life Slash!" he yelled as the blade went across Gutsman's chest."

--Gutsman Logging out

"Hah, you need to do some more training Dex!" said Lan and Megaman with a grin

(By the way; I found out how others do it so I'll be better at battle scenes later on when I do another one)

--Clap…Clap…Clap…--

                "Very good…very good. But I expected nothing less from the almighty Megaman." Said a mysterious navi from inside the tv donning a black hoodie hiding his face from all to see; it was the robe of a under ranked navi (An under ranked navi is known as one of the strongest navis on the net (the only reason that he is one is because he actually fights instead of summoning viruses) and there are a total of ten ranks in all; this new navi is second and Megaman is first)

                "Who are you; and what do you want?" Megaman asked readying his blaster "I am known to many as 'The wanderer' as for what I want… I would like to battle the navi who defeated Serenade (The former #1 under ranked navi) as well as W3 and Gospel." Said the mysterious navi "So you're here to take my rank?" Megaman said pointing his blaster at the navi "Not at all Megaman… I know for a fact that I can't defeat you, but I would like a battle." He said "Well Lan?" Megaman asked looking at his brother who nodded and grinned "Fine with me." Said Megaman as he looked at the hooded navi floating in the air. "Good; I am glad…" said the Navi as he stopped floating and landed on the ground as he grabbed the side of his robe and then ripped it off reviling his true form.

The navi was black with red lines going down the sides and a navi ensemble with a black 'I' in the middle of an eye and a red dragon on the side. His head looked like the mask of scorpion from Mortal Kombat. "Are you ready? King of the Undernet?" the navi said with a smile

"You bet!" said Megaman and Lan as Lan held a battle chip in his hand "Start!" yelled the navi as he rushed towards Megaman; his hand turning into a long sword

"Megaman! Bubble Shield Battle Chip in download!" Megaman was able to stop the navi's attack right as it hit and it caused a recoil as the navi fell backwards. "Well well well… looks like you and your operator are pretty good after all but… so are we…" the navi said as he began to glow a dark red and a ring of power surrounded him. "What the?" said Lan as he , Dex, and Megaman looked on at the mysterious navi. "Hah! Style Change HeatMetoria style!"

said the navi as his armor changed to all red and a meteor appeared on his mask and a bigger buster replaced his right arm. "How did you do that?" asked Megaman shocked that someone else could do style changes "For me to know and you to…wait a… what the fuck am I talking about?! No time for childish games! Let me show you my power! METEOR STRIKE!" yelled the navi as he raised his hands in the air.

 "What kind of…" Megaman cut off as he felt the ground below him start to shake as he looked up in the sky as saw thousands of Meteors headed towards him. "Shit..Lan help!" said Megaman as he shot off the meteors one by one but they were still falling and about on him until Lan said "Shadow! Battle chip in download!" just in time for the meteors to hit the ground and go right through Megaman (Shadow's only get hurt by blade attacks) "Phew…right in time Lan…" said Megaman as he reverted back to normal "Heh, I guess you are Megaman and Lan but no matter… I will win!" said the navi as he raised his hands in the air "What the hell happened to 'Doesn't matter I won't win'? HUH!?" asked Megaman receving a sword from Lan. "Heh, I decided to try harder! Now you will see the wrath of a demon! " it yelled as the net sky began to grow dark "Umm…Megaman? Wide sword battle chip in download…just in case." Said Lan with a worried look on his face

"Who is that navi?" Dex asked while restoring Gutsman's data "I dunno…" answered Lan

"Ruby Eyes Battle Chip…" said the navi as his body began to glow (and yes before you ask… this is a Slayers reference) "Ruby Eyes?" asked Lan looking at the navi "Umm yea here you go Megaman Long sword battle chip in download Program Advance Life Sword! Activate!" said Lan as the blades in mega's hands began to change. "Cheripide (I hate that name I can't spell it! But it's the dragon king from slayers) Battle Chip…" the navi said as another glow grew on top of the other. "Megaman go now!" Lan said to his brother as Megaman rushed towards the navi "Lord of Nightmares Battle chip!" the navi yelled as he powered up for the final time "Dragon Slave Program Advance Activate!" yelled the navi as he summoned all of the power  that he possessed and then he shot out the energy at the running Megaman "Bull… Life Sword Slash!" yelled Megaman as his symbol began to glow and as he sliced through the attack leaving the other navi very shocked "What the…?!" he yelled as Megaman jumped high into the air and brought the blade down to his head "I win!" mega yelled as he sliced through the navi.

"Damn..you're good. But don't think that this will be the last time we meet!" said the navi as his armor began to go digital. "But anyways…thanks for the battle, I'll win next time we fight!" said the navi as he disappeared. "The name is Shabranigdo! Don't forget it!" he said into the air as a

                "Shabranigdo Logging out" sign appeared out of nowhere

"What was that all about?" said Lan looking at Dex "I dunno but log me out lan!" said Megaman

                "Megaman Logging Out."

--Somewhere in Optiplex—

A young man wearing a pair of black sweatshorts and a button down shirt with Shabranigdo's navi symbol is sitting down talking to his net navi. "So you lost eh?" the young man said looking at Shabranigdo "Yea…" he said "Don't worry about it; you'll get another chance…" the man said with a grin "Oh yea; do me a favor Shabranigdo." "Yes?" "Here, attach these to a file and email them to Megaman, because he has a lot of stuff heading his way." Said the man with a grin as he placed the battle chips for the Dragon Slave program advance into the                      

PET and downloaded them. "Okay; who do I send them from?" "You of course, they don't need to know me just yet… they'll meet me soon enough." Said the man as he stood up and watched his navi disappear into the net. As he walked over to the window he sighed and looked outside at the sun "I wish you good luck Lan Hikari and you to Megaman, because darkness awaits the two of you…" the man said with a grin as he walked off.

--Back on the train--

"Hey Lan, you've got mail!" said Megaman as the email appeared on his screen "Who's it from?" Lan asked scretching and ready to get off of the train already. "Shabranigdo." Megaman said as Lan sat down and looked at him "Let me see." Said Lan with a Yawn

To: Megaman.exe and Lan

From: Shabranigdo

Heh, since you defeated me I decided to be nice and give the two of you something…be happy that I am being nice. You will need it; believe me…

Attached file: Lord of Nightmares, Ruby Eyes, Chepried battle chips

"Whoa… the Dragon Slave P.A." said Megaman as Lan downloaded the 3 rare chips. "Yea, good! We needed this!" said Lan with a smile as he looked out the window and watched the train pull away from the grassy plain and enter a city like inviroment.

--Somewhere in the mountains--

"They just got off of the train? Good…" said the man as he placed on his black hood and walked over to the woman that had just reported to him and lifted her chin so that she was looking directly at him. "Keep an eye on him… understood?" "Yes sir." Said the woman as she stood up straight and walked out of the room. A grin appeared on the mans face as he sat back down and began to watch the sun set…

--Optiplex City--               

                "Whoa…this place is huge!" said Lan as he and Dex walked down the road towards the place that they had been told held the Opti Square and network. "You can say that again; and man…look at all the candy." Said Dex dreamily "Candy where?" asked Lan jumping up and looking around like a mad man. "Man…you are clueless…" said Dex shaking his head and then grabbing Lan's and turning it around to see all of the beautiful women that were in the area "Ohhhh…that's what you meant…" said Lan with a smile on his face as Dex let him go and continued walking (I think I'm the only person who hasn't had Dex have a crush on Maylu…heh) on with Lan walking behind him. They finally reached the Opti Center after a good ten minute walk and then they headed to the information desk.

 "Hello Ms. Is this the Opti Center?" Dex asked with a smile "Why yes cutie it is, you can jack off… I mean in over there on the side. I'll watch you" said the attendant. She was about 5'7 and had red hair and bright blue eyes. Her figure was that of a gymnayst and she was plain beautiful and she had Dex honestly thinking about taking up her first request… "Umm…excuse me, may I ask your name beautiful?" said Dex with a grin "Sure baby, the name is Courtney Sanders, and what's yours?" "Courtney eh? Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, but my name is Dex… Dex (what is his last name umm….) Urashima." He said to the now blushing woman "Thank you… Dex, but yea…you can jack in over there…" said the now blushing and blissfull woman pointing to the wall "Thanks…" said Lan walking off trying to keep from laughing "And you…" she said sliding Dex a sheet of paper "If you want to jack into anything… more exciting, give me a call." She said with a wink "Don't worry, I will." Said Dex with a smile as he walked off towards where Lan was.

"Whoa… that was fresh…" said Megaman "Go Pimp Master Dex." Said Lan to the smiling Dex "Well what can I say? It's the G in me!" sai Dex as he pulled out Gutsman's PET and jacked him into the wall along with Megaman.

"This place is huge,,," said Megaman as he and Guts walked over to the Square. (the Square is basically a meeting place on the net, it's kinda like the mall for us teenagers) "Whoa…look at this place…" said Megaman amazed at the size of the Optisquare as they walked over to the attendant navi to get their cybermetro (a train that carries the navis to different parts of the world) tickets and their Optipass which would allow them to jack in from home. Then the two continued to look around the net until Dex reported that they had to go and catch the final train to ACDC. So the two boys walked out of the Opticenter with Dex blowing a kiss to Courtney before he left. "Well now I got a reason to come back here." Said Dex with his hands behind his neck, as they walked towards the train station. "Yea I see…" said Lan but he cut off upon seeing a sign for a netbattle tournament. "Hey Dex check this out…" The sign read:

Are you a netbattler?  
                Do you think your Navi could stand against the most powerful in the world?  
If you do, then come by Opti Arena on June 19, 20XX and join the ranks of the Armageddon World Tournament hosted by Den Tech Inc.

"Wait a minute, Isn't Chaud V.P of Den Tech?" asked Lan "Yes I am…" said Chaud, walking out of the shadows with his silver hair and red vest on with a pair of black cargo pants. "You're throwing this tournament?" Lan asked looking at his rival "Yea, and don't worry I'll be fighting with Protoman in the tournament as well." He said with a grin "Good, can't wait to beat your sorry ass." Said Lan with a gin "Heh…I'd like to see you…" he cut off hearing Protoman speak up and say "You've got email from Princess." "I gotta take this… I'll see you at the tournament." Chaud said walking away "I can't wait!" Lan replied as he and Dex continued to walk towards the train station and home.

--Back in the mountains--

           "How did it go?" asked the hooded male, looking at the woman from before "Great… everything is going as planned." She said looking at the man in front of her "Good. You are dismissed." He said turning around "Sir." She said bowing and walking out of the room and closing the door. "You expect nothing… do you Lan Hikari?" HAHAHAHAHAHA laughed the man as the darkness took over the room…

-End Chapter One-

A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever written…wow… but yea anyways… who is this mysterious man that lies within the shadows? Who is Shabranigdo's operator and is he good or bad? And finally… will Dex get him some? All to be answered next time!

Dex: Hell yea I better get some!  
Lan: Why can't I get some?

Me: Cause Lan, you will… just later. I got plans!  
MM: These plans wouldn't consist of handcuffs and whipped cream would they?

Everyone else: stare at mm

MM: What?  
  
Me: Acctually now that you say that it might just… heh thanks Mega!

MM: smile no prob!

Lan: Wait a… what the? WITH WHO?!  
Me: You'll see!

Lan: better not be Dex or any other fucking male or I'll kick your ass

Me: shudders No…hell no there will be no male male stuff on my watch! So don't worry! It'll be fun!

Lan: When will I find out?

Me: You'll probally figure out next chapter and by the way! Don't forget the song everyone! Nelly: Thicky Thick Girl from Country Grammar!

--End--


	3. Maylu and Yai return

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights

                By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon

Chapter Two: Maylu and Yai arrive

A/N: Wow I'm getting a lot of reviews and I'm only on the second chapter! Thanks!

Oh yea, and okay take off one year from every character in the story; they'll still be seniors though (I'm sixteen and a senior so it's possible and no I didn't' skip any years)… I got an idea earlier today and they can't be grown just yet for it to work. They have to be young, immature, and chaste (uh huh… yea right…chaste…snicker…) like our teenagers. And don't forget our song! Nelly: Thicky Thick Girl from Country Grammar; you can put this URL into your music playing program to listen to it:

I'll tell you when to start the song!  This is going to be a pretty short chapter; it's just about Maylu and Yai's return.

Sean Grave:

                Sean is the former net mafia king of Gospel. Even though he is only seventeen, he is very mature. He is the owner of the net navi called Legos.exe, which is a purified copy of his creation Gospel. He is quiet and always dons a while hood.

Legos.exe:

                Legos is the net navi of Sean. This wolf like creature is made up of bug data and is very dangerous. He is mysterious and dark and only listens to Sean.

--2 weeks later--               

Two young women about seventeen or eighteen are seen walking away from the Hikari house and on their way to the Metroline with deep grins on their faces as they get onto a train headed towards Optiplex. One has brown hair while the other has a golden blonde thing going on. Each look very happy and…very beautiful; and not a man on the train with them didn't notice it… in fact there were quite a few divorces and dumping going on later that day due to the events that occurred.

_Lan…I can't wait to see you again…_ thought the brown haired woman, as she lay back in her chair and relaxed for the two-hour ride as the train sped off into the wilderness.

--One hour and fifty minutes later in Optiplex--      

                Many things are going on in the city as of this moment. Our hero is currently sitting down in the Opticenter and beating the snot out of everyone who was challenging him. And Dex… also was entering the contest but decided to spend his time practicing something else than net battles; meaning that he and Courtney and him were out at the movies doing who knows what… in the empty theater…. shudder. Lan was going through his opponents like flies and Megaman was not even tired a bit. "These guys are to easy." Said Megaman as once again another

                "Navi logging out" appeared on the screen "Well then Megaman, maybe you'd like a really hard battle?" said a young man walking into the center with a white hoodie on with the net navi symbol of Gospel on it (It looks like a G with teeth) and a silver pet in his hand.

"What, you wanna fight me Sean? Wow, you haven't had a battle with me in a good 5 years." Said Lan as he went over to his friend and gave him a handshake. "Well yea I know but hey you looked bored and Legos looked like he could use a battle." Said Sean as he and Lan walked over to the battle arena and as well as the other people in the arena walked over. "Oh wow… Lan Hikari the person who saved the world 3 times vs. Sean Grave, the former leader of Gospel… gotta see this!" said a man, sitting right next to Lan "Okay then, I accept!" said Lan as he looked at Megaman who had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Mega?" asked Lan "Umm…well you see… Legos is a better copy of Bass than Gospel was and he can kick some ass…" said Megaman "But aww well, I could use the practice…" he continued finally agreeing to the match. "Good, ok then… Legos.exe jack in power up!" yelled Sean as he jacked into the arena where Megaman was waiting. "Grr….ROAR!" said Legos (if anyone is wondering where I got this name from I just rearranged Gospel and took out the P) as he looked at the sweatdropping Mega. "Sh…what did I just get myself into?" Megaman whispered to himself as Megaman yelled a "GO" out

"Legos! Gospel fire style! Download!" yelled Sean as the wolf type navi began to glow a deep dark red "Okay then, Megaman! Style change! Aqua guts!" said Lan as his navi began to glow a bright blue…but…Legos was done with his style change first…

"Here ya go! Area steal x2! Shadow Flame battle chip in download!" yelled Sean as he downloaded the three battle chips and as they began to affect his navi, because right then the huge navi disappeared into the battle arena. "Crap… I liked it better with the real version." Said Megaman looking all around the area wondering where his opponent was going to come out. "Don't worry Mega, I have it set." Said Lan holding four battle chips in his hand. And right at that moment the navi appeared behind Mega and shot out the shadow flame right at him. "Right on time, Shadow battle chip download! Cannon 1, Cannon 2, Cannon 3! Battle chips in Download!" said Lan, as his navi became a dark shadow and then as his hands started to transform into a giant cannon. The shadow flame hit Megaman just as the shadow chip took place and then it went right through him as Sean muttered a 'sh' and then went back to thinking about what to do for him to win the battle as Mega shot off his Z-Cannon 5 program advance at Legos.

--Meanwhile; at the Optiplex train station--              

                The two beautiful women are leaving the station and the wind is blowing their hair. They walk over to the center of the street where an information desk is sitting and they ask for the location of the Opticenter. While walking towards the direction that the man had told them they ran across a sign advertising the Armageddon Tournament. The shorter woman smiled in her head and thought '_I bet Chaud is throwing this…" _she giggled and then ran to catch up with her friend who had kept walking ahead.

--Back at the center--      

                "Come on now Sean! That's unfair!" yelled Lan as Legos growled and dismissed the rest of the Gospel navis (I forgot their names and I think that there were about five of them, but they were all power) and looked at the fallen Megaman. "Aww to bad!" said Sean with a smirk on his face "Now…I'm pissed…" said Mega as he got up from the floor with a grin on his mouth as he said "Lan, use it." Lan got this meaning as soon as he had said it and then he began to download three chips into his pet causing Megaman to glow a bright yellow "Huh, what's going on?" said Sean as he looked at his confused navi "Oh nothing, just a cool new program advance I got a while ago, been looking for a reason to use it." Said Megaman as he powered up "Now, Legos…let me show you the power of a darkness beyond twilight!" yelled Megaman as he pushed his hands together to form a ball of pure darkness (think like Goku and a Kamehameha) and ran towards the wolf. "Quick! Dark Aura! Battle chip…" started Sean but it was to late. Megaman had already released the ball of darkness "Catch ya next time Legos! Dragon Slave Program Advance!" yelled and Megaman as the attack caused a bright light to occur…

--Right outside of the center--      

                "You ready to see him?" asked the brown haired girl looking at the center with a smile on her face "Of course I am, but are you ready to see **him…**" asked the other girl "I'm not really sure but I think I can handle it." Said the other girl as they both walked towards the entrance.

--Back inside--  

                The bright light was slowly disappearing and Legos was nowhere to be seen. The only thing there was an out of breath Megaman, a bunch of net bugs, a shocked Protoman…

"Wait a…Protoman, what are you doing here?" asked Megaman looking at the red navi as a

                "Legos logging out" finally appeared

"Sup Mega, I just wanted to check out the new network when I saw you and Legos battling so I decided to watch." Said Protoman walking over to Megaman. "Hey wait, if you're here that means that…" said Lan looking around till he looked at the net station right beside him and saw the red vest wearing owner of Protoman "Took you long enough…I've been sitting here for about ten minutes." Said Chaud calmly without looking at him.

"Why you…" said Lan as he turned back around and looked at Megaman. Neither of the two noticed the quietness around the center, as the two women walked in.

The two women walked into the once (like about 2 seconds ago) loud center to find the place completely silent except for the two netbattlers that were sitting down bickering.

-----(Start music now: MsoNormal>See now you could be a lady or a b now

Still, Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Lookin like a lolli-pop waitin for the lick girl

Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Remind me of my 6-4 waitin at the switch girl

Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Could be a crime that im waiting to commit girl?

Your thicky thicky thicky thick

The two women slowly walked towards the two with evil looks on their faces while ignoring the whistles of men all around. "Huh what's going o…Damn…" said Sean who had went over near the center of the umm… center.

So basically I'm a joke right?

Look me in the eyes and tell me if you don't lie

When are you that shoes untied before you know it method

First step we getting naked, pants gone in 20 seconds

It's gettin hectic

Reckage is likea hoopty hittin shawns

But it seems im behind schedule with broad troubles twistin

& pullin Im like shorty help me (come on)

Help me (please) don't blow my high, cause I'm too horny

She giggles and gives a horny smile...

so i take advantage

Kisses in gentle places tryin to get myself established

I'm comfortable, wanna be in that moe

With no control Concentrating on my relay her every blow

Yo', I'm still cold put cooler than 2 below And now I got that wrong in the past You'll never know IT'S ON

Put my penis in accurate Just relaxing it

Now it's my time to party like the lunatics at an ?

"Hey Sean." Said the shorter woman giving the young teen a hug. The young man at the time was still taking in the sights of the two women "Do I know you?" asked Sean, still looking "Of course you do, it's us!" said the other woman "Sh…damn… umm… yea, I think I'd better talk to you two in a less crowed place…before I do something I might regret. Bye! And welcome back!" he yelled running out of the area as fast as his feet would carry him; laughing at the guys who were saying that they whished that she would give them a hug. The two women grinned and then continued to walk towards the object of their hunt.

See now you could be a lady or a b now

Still, Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Lookin like a lolli-pop waitin for the lick girl

Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Remind me of my 6-4 waitin at the switch girl

Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Could be a crime that im waiting to commit girl?

Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Now comes first like the front porch and the polo shirts

Skirts there they are thats the one cause Im far

From Average Lane with that 'What's your name?' game

I'm stormin on your brain like a surgeon in the rain

Take the fame if can

Watch me wrap like saran

All up in this sh now

You want me like a tan

Live in me like a van

In reverse that's the worst

Playa curse put up on me now

We spreadin on my hommies like a germ

Watch me turn into captain kill a hoe

Fill a hoe strong

Watch me last long like a penny broke many motels

i got a rich coupon

I'm doing dismounts on foutons

Comin out like Key won

I feel like ceramic in a hammoc

God damn it

Thats my words

Oohs and Aahs Slurred like a verb

Someone acting like an ass like a metaphor

Now I'm headed for the highways

Selling me by's sideways

The two women finally reached the two arguing warriors and they nodded at each other and then they jumped the two and covered their eyes. "What the?" said Lan and then his mind went to work and he let his hands do some wandering. His hands started up the hands of the woman and then paused and went up and down her legs causing the woman to moan quietly but she still stayed still.

See now you could be a lady or a b now

Still, Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Lookin like a lolli-pop waitin for the lick girl

Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Remind me of my 6-4 waitin at the switch girl

Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Could be a crime that im waiting to commit girl?

Your thicky thicky thicky thick

Selling s out to they ears

Hot tones and telephones

Just to get they bezzle home

Gonna watch my bedrock like flinstones

Son too strong

Try to smoke your sack is fatty sonic

Drive me nuts like planters

Harpin a nigga like offalana(swish)

I ban ya from the smoke house church

Who you think you fuin with?

Trying to play me like ?

Pull some dumber and dumber sh

Stomp me like a step show (grab ho)

Then i let go (throw) split

That ass like g-strings up on these rat hoes

i pose as a threat

to hit any one of these niggas rats

Split some game and get them burnt

Gonna watch this tag team like free bird

Say the word

I be at rats with all my partners

Straight loungin with a pocket full of rubbers and have it

bouncin

go make the announcment

Smoke like dynamite the good times

Want both girls like prime time

Want real highs and thick thighs take pride in my stylin

Head bustin you be drivin

Got 'em bangin the walls so hard the neighbors callin

Asking you whats Going on over there Sounds like you guys are going CRAZY  Going going gone

Lan's hands continued to search around the body, even though he was still unaware of it was a guy or girl (if he knew he wouldn't do it, Dex would, but Lan's kinda shy) and then he noticed the two big fluffy pillow like objects leaning on his back. As he then began to rub them he, without realizing it said "Humm about a 39 double D." The now blushing woman let his eyes go and turned him around. "Damn Lan, how'd you know what size I am?" she said with a smile on her face at Lan's shocked face at realizing that he had just been rubbing a woman "Oh shit! Sorry miss!" Lan said, now on the floor "Miss? Lan don't cha know me?" she said looking at him "Um… no." he said as the everyone else sweatdropped and anime fell "It's me Lan, Maylu…" she said helping him up "Naw it can't…" Lan started and then he looked at his pet only to discover Roll in it. "Holy Moses Batman!" Lan said looking at the woman he had just found out to be Maylu. "But…but…" Lan said cutting off as he looked over to Chaud who was currently hugging Yai and kissing her on the cheek "Damn… and Yai that's you?" Lan said as the other woman nodded and then went back to her 'friend'.   
  
"Hi, been a while hasn't it?" Maylu asked looking at her friend and secret love. "Yea, you can say that again…" said Lan, still shocked at her looks.

-End Chapter Two-

A/N: Well, that chapter really sucked…but I needed it so that I could continue the story line : )

Anyways; hey all of you who want a character just give me an email ok? Tensworddragon9908yahoo.com And I'll c-ya with the next chapter!

MM: ROLL!   
R: MEGA!

they run and hug

Me: sweatdrop Umm ok…  
  
La: Maylu

M: Lan!

they run and kiss

Me: Umm…okaaayy then… GET A ROOM!

They all look at Dimitri

Me: What?!  
  
Everyone: Umm ok! C-ya next chapter!

They walk off towards the Motel

Me: sweatdrop HEY, I DON'T WANT ANY BABIES ON THIS FIC!

-End-


	4. Spark: Down the path of love

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights  
Chapter three: Spark: The first step on the path called love  
  
A/n: I could soooooo do like most people do, and make Lan and Maylu fall in love this early in the story but I don't feel that it's right. They have to have time to go down the path of love and so do Roll and Megaman. But don't worry, they will fall in love and you gotta remember that friends do lots of things that most of us would call something that a couple would and they are going to do everyone of those things a lot sooner than they will admit their feelings to theirselves, not to mention each other and the same is for Megaman and roll because they are just like their operators except a little more mature. And by the way ages have been changed and they are below. And to all of you who want a character, Please don't make them super powerful (, they can't be stronger than Shabranigdo if they are a good guy (not saying if Shabranigdo is a good or bad guy just yet; I haven't decided) and they can't be stronger than Bass as a bad one. And all of the main characters are dating (except Dex, he's just looking at his options), oh yea I never told you the dating relationships did I?  
  
Chaud/Yai

Maylu/Lan

Megaman/Roll

Open for relationships:  
  
Glyde

Dex

Gutsman

Legos? (who in the world would want to...nvm)

Shabranigdo

Myself (Dimitri Plabato)

Anthony (a reviewer)

Sean  
Tory  
...more to be added when I check my email and see who wants a custom character and since this crap won't show my email; check out the profile and get it from there. And anytime I give you a song to play, you can listen to it from www.cdzlimited.net and then look for the artist! Acctually just use this cause they have just about every song possible!

-Drake

Tensword (underscore; it won't work here) dragon9908yahoo.com

Dimitri Plabato:  
  
Nothing is known about this sixteen year netbattler, not even who his navi is, because he always dons a black robe. He is a friend of Yai and Maylu but that's all that is known right now.  
  
Tory Bia:  
  
Tory is a young netbattler and is also the operator of Iceman. He is not really a warrior but is a friend of Lan and would help out everyone that he can. He met Lan when he saved his life from a W3 plot.  
  
Iceman.exe:  
  
Iceman is just like his name implies. He mainly is a master of ice. He is the navi of Tory.  
  
Ages:  
  
Courtney- 23 

Chaud- 18  
  
Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai:- 17 years old

Dimitri, Tory- 16 years old Sean- 15 years old  
  
--Back in the mountains --  
  
"So the lovers have returned have they? Humm that gives me an idea..." said the dark man while smiling, causeing his servants to shift lightly. "Yes sir?" asked a female member wearing all black "Heh, retract everyone away from Megaman, Lan, Chaud, and Protoman and replace them all onto Yai, Maylu, and their navis." Said the man with an evil grin playing on his face "Understood." Said the woman as she bowed and backed out of the room "Soon...Soon it will all start..." said the dark man as night fell upon the mountains.  
  
--Meanwhile...--  
  
Even after ten minutes of staring the woman he loved up and down, Lan still did not believe that it was her... Maylu giggled as she turned around to show Lan her entire body. The beautiful seventeen year old was wearing a black tank top, a pair of tight blue jeans, and she still had her Roll symbol in her now long brown hair. She had grown a lot over the year that she was gone and all the guys around at the time were glad with the change...even if they had never known her before. Like Lan had said she had grown to be a 39 double D and if she had a pair of orange scriped pants on then...well lets just say she might have been dragged to a basketball court (Take an older version of her from the manga). "Wow..." said Lan, looking at her shocked. Maylu giggled and stopped twirling and looked at Lan "You like?" she asked looking at him "Uh huh..." Lan said, still not all the way there...well actually he was there... his thoughts were just like: Porrrrnnn!:  
  
Chaud and Yai were now finished saying hi (no they are not a couple just yet... they are just close friends; but don't worry they understand each other more than Lan and Maylu) and they turned around to see how Maylu and Lan were doing, what they saw, caused even Chaud to give a grin. "Hey Hikari! I think you have a little bit of drool going down your cheek...might wanna get that cleaned up!" he yelled causing Lan to acctually check and he really did. "Huh...oops! Sorry!" Lan laughed finally back to normal "Wow though... hi Maylu! It's been forever!" Lan said as he hugged his very close beautiful friend. "About time! I've been waiting on a hug ever since I walked in!" Maylu said as she hugged him back tightly "Laugh Sorry, just... took a minute to snap in!" Lan said as they continued to hug  
  
--5 minutes Later--  
  
"Okay you guys, you can stop hugging!" said Yai, tapping her right foot as Lan and Maylu finally broke up and looked at each other "Soo..." said Maylu blushing slightly "Hi, I've missed you." Said Lan blushing but with a smile "Yea, same here..." said Maylu, looking up at him; longing in her eyes. "Oh boy...not this again..." said Chaud shaking his head "Yea, it looks like it... hey Maylu, bring him to my house later tonight okay?" said Yai as she and Chaud walked out of the center as Maylu nodded and went back to hugging. Chaud took this moment as the time for him to make a joke... "Hey Lan! Maylu! Get a room!"  
  
--All Around the world at the same time --  
  
People all over stopped what they were doing when this was said. Networks were crashing, crimes stopped, people sleeping woke up, dying people paused in umm... dying, people eating dropped food, radio stations stopped playing music, and storms paused... all of them saying the same thing "Did Chaud Eugine just make a joke!? HELL IS ABOUT TO BREAK LOSE!"  
  
--Back at the center--  
  
People were picking theirselves up as Chaud laughed and walked out of the building. "Wow, wasn't expecting that one, ..." said Lan and Maylu at the same time (they do that a lot in the anime and the manger, it comes from being friends so long; this really does happen in real life) as they looked at each other with a smile. "So..." Lan reached out his hand "How about we go to the park?" asked Lan as Maylu blushed, nodded, and took his hand and they walked out of the building hand in hand. "Hey! You're forgetting us!" yelled Megaman and Roll as the 'couple' of net battlers walked out of the center. "Aww well, at least we get to catch up to." Said Roll as she walked beside Megaman and as they entered the square together, hand in hand as well  
  
--On a train headed towards Optiplex--  
  
A young woman is sitting down inside of an compartment. Her red hair blowing as the train moved (hey saddened, wasn't sure if you were a guy or girl but... let's pretend that this is you) and as she looked at the video feed playing on her laptop. "Sonya... are you clear on your objective?" said a voice from the other side "Of course... they will be deleted; I'm not famous for passing around flowers..." said the female as she rubbed her legs and looked at the video "Good, because you know what happens to those who fail right?" said the man on the other side "Of course... deletion, but wow what ever happened to that cool W3? They didn't kill for failure...not that I will fail." Said the woman turning away from the screen as she started to remove her shirt "Good, I would expect nothing less from the...." The man started as the woman fully removed her shirt and turned back around to see why the man had stopped talking "What?" she asked the blushing male "ahem Umm... yea; well don't fail!" said the man as he logged out of the computer.  
  
The woman grinned and then proceeded to change her clothing looking at her navi who also had a grin on his face. "We're not going to fail." They both said looking at each other and nodded; the darkness in their souls clearly present as the woman punched the wall in front of her and left a dent and as her navi deleted another navi that opposed him. "We will kill them Sonya, I promise you that." Said the navi, as the train pulled off and went into the darkness of a tunnel.  
  
--Optipark--  
  
A young man and woman are sitting down under a Cherry Blossum tree laughing at many different things. "So how was your trip?" Lan asked, looking in her eyes, feeling just a little sparkle inside of his heart "It was pretty fun." She answered feeling the spark herself "We did lots of things, went to Paris, Afganastan, London, Brazil, Greenland, and the USA. It was lots of fun, we made lots of new friends, and took lots of nude photos." She said "You took lots of what?! CAN I SEE!?" Lan burst out, causing the birds that were around them to fly away "laugh Pervert... I knew that you were going to say that..." said Maylu laughing and rolling around the tree "If I'm a pervert, it's all your fault." Lan said blushing causing Maylu to stop and look at him deeply "And how is you being a pervert my fault?" she asked hitting him slightly "I can think of three ways; one, you were always beautiful but now... wow... just can't stop looking, two, you remember all those panty shops you dragged me in while we were growing up, and finally; you left... kinda made me think about something else, you not being here made..." he paused, heart beating very quickly "me let loose, you kept me in check, kept me good." He grinned looking at the blushing Maylu whose heart, like his was beating fast just like his... the spark had hit  
  
"Wow... so I made you a pervert eh?" (Oh yea, and I'm mixing in all 3 personatilites of everyone together vg, manga, and tv and Maylu and Lan are trouble makers) "Yea, ya did!" said Lan grinning "And you think I'm beautiful! HUH!? Well do you?" now it was Lan's turn to blush "Umm well..." he said slowly standing up and walking away "Oh no you don't Mr. Hikari, get yo' fine behind back here!" Maylu yelled getting up and chasing after the now running away Lan.  
  
"What, did you just say get my fine behind back there? Now whose the pervert!?" yelled Lan looking back but still running away "Yea! So what! I'm not the only one who changed in looks! You look good to! Heck, you always were cute but now you're just downright tastey!" Maylu yelled, catching up with him and then tackling him and dropping him to the ground, now he was on the floor with her on top of him. And indeed he had changed in appearance in the year that she was gone. He still donned the blue Megaman bandanna; but he had grown taller and his hair had grown a little bit more, and he looked a little mature; he had to fight off plenty of women; saying that he was waiting on someone; and even though he had not personally realized it himself, he meant what he said and he was true to it. "So I'm cute?" asked Lan, looking deep into her eyes  
  
"Maybe... first am I beautiful?" she asked looking back as Lan turned his head to look away "Umm..." he started "Oh no... I can do this all day if you want, I have nothing to do, and it's pretty fun to! But I'm not getting off until I get an answer." She said, holding on to him tighter to show her point. "Fine with me! I acctually don't mind." Lan said "Fine then." Said Maylu as she snuggled into him and hugged deeper as he ran his hands through her hair and as they both fell into a deep slumber... in the middle of the park... dummies... Unbeknown to the two sleeping beauties, they were being watched by a dark figure. The young man was wearing all black with a red bandanna with a dragon in the middle. He grinned and then pulled out his black pet and nodded with a smile as his navi looked at the sleeping group and smiled as well. "So this is who she likes? Lucky Lan! Looks like they haven't really realized their feelings for each other yet... I may have to get with Yai on this one!" said the man as he used the phone feature on his pet to call Yai and as he faded out into the darkness  
  
-2 hours later-  
  
"Hey, you can't sleep here!"  
  
-2 hours later-  
  
"Hey, this is a public park! You two can not sleep here!" said the voice of a female and male at the same time as they poked the sleeping Maylu and Lan with sticks. "Huh?" said Lan, being the first one to stir, Maylu being right behind him. "What?" said the girl as she got off the boy and then sat up, and rubbed her eyes and then looked at the female and male in front of her. "Hey you two, had fun sleeping?" said the male as the pair's eyes began to clear. "Dex?!" yelled the girl as she realized who it was and as she jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi Maylu, welcome back!" said Dex as he twirled the girl around and then sat her back down "Damn... you look..." he paused to take a quick look at Lan who nodded "Good, wait... Lan didn't even tell you if you looked good did he?" he continued "Nope, that's how we ended up like this..." Maylu said looking sourly at Lan who flinched even though he knew she was kidding "What the heck is wrong with you boy!? Man you are clueless!" yelled Dex as he placed Lan in a headlock "Excuse me miss, is this your pet?" asked the female who we know as Courtney as she handed the pet that contained Roll to her. "Oh yea! Thanks!" said Maylu as she got Roll and looked at her friend who wasn't in there. "Where is she?" Maylu asked looking all over "She's in Megaman's pet, you guys did leave them." Said Courtney as she sat down "So who are you." Asked Maylu looking at the new woman "I'm Courtney, Dex's umm..." she took a sideways look at Dex "Close friend." She continued "Cool, I'm Maylu! Nice to meet cha'!" she said as Dex and Lan came back "Oh yea, here is you're pet Lan, he's pretty mad at you..." Courtney said handing him Megaman "Umm..." said Lan as he looked inside of his pet to find a very clearly pissed off Megaman and Roll "Hi you two, how's it going?" asked Maylu and Lan but the two navis would not answer  
  
"You left us..." said Megaman, a fist in his hand "Sorry Mega... sorry Roll." Said the two but it didn't help any. Roll was the one to calm Mega down by placing a hand on his shoulders and hugging him slightly whispering in his ear. "Okay..." he said calming himself down "But... if you two ever do that again... I will personally hire someone to knock the heck out of you both." Said Megaman as he sat down and as Maylu and Lan nodded and grinned.  
  
"Hey you two, Yai is calling! She said be there in 3 hours or she coming to hunt us all down and kill us!" said Gutsman "Oh yea, she wanted to have a kinda, welcome home party." Said Maylu as she got up and headed towards the train station, everyone else following close behind. As they got on the train, Lan and Maylu were the last. "Hey Maylu?" Lan asked causing her to stop walking "I do." He said walking closer to her as she grinned "You do what? Did I propose or something?" "Huh.. uh no... well you know what I'm talking about!" he said blushing "No I don't!" she said smiling "Fine then... you are very beautiful." He said looking at her "Good... thank you." She said smiling at the fact that she had won and the fact that he had called her beautiful "Now, am I cute?" he asked "Umm... well lets just say, you're not ugly!" she said as she walked into the train "Wait a... what the hell! This isn't Love Hina! That is not an answer!" said Lan as he hopped on the train and as it pulled off and headed back towards Den Tech (ACDC).  
  
-In another compartment-  
  
"They just got on the train I was on." Said Sonya as she talked to the man on the laptop "Okay then, well just wait then until you can find the two of them together and then attack. But for now just watch... we don't need attention brought to us just yet." Said the voice as Sonya nodded and then turned off the laptop. "Darkness will conquer all when I am done..." said the woman as the train sped off.  
  
-2 hours later-  
  
The group of Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, Maylu, Lan, Dex, and Courtney arrive at the residents of Yai Kudo (I can't remember her last name) and they knocked on the door. "Bout time that you all got here!" said Yai as she opened the door to let her friends into the house and then led them upstairs. "Sup?" said a man wearing a dress and a wig "Chaud?!" said Lan, falling to the floor with laughter "Shut up..." said Chaud "But why are you?" said Lan laughing his head out "Well we can't have the vice president of Den Tech Inc. walking into the home of Kudo Technologies can we? Our parents are rivals." Yai explained "Now leave him alone or get out!" this caused Lan to straighten out and stop laughing. "Now, Chaud you know, Sean you know, Tory you know, I think the only person you don't know is Dimitri here." Yai said pointing at a young black male wearing a pair of black shorts and a shirt with a dragon on the front of it. "Dimitri! Been a while!" said Maylu as she ran up to the kid and hugged him "Wow... and I thought Yai had changed..." said the boy as he looked her up and down "You look good." He said "Thanks!" she replied giggling. "Nice to meet you, Lan Hikari." Said Dimitri as he looked at the young man and shook his hand "I've heard lots about you." He said "None of it is true!" said Lan grinning "Heh, I bet." Dimitri said as the party started and laughter rang out into the night. -Outside of the Kudo Mansion-  
  
"Yai and Maylu." Said Sonya as she she looked inside of a window "They are the key." She said as she hopped out of the tree and drove off into the night....  
  
-End Chapter Three-


	5. The Darkness that awaits

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights  
By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon  
  
Chapter 4: The Darkness that awaits  
  
A/n: Wow, so many reviews! Thanks guys! Lol, sorry Saddened but couldn't really tell what you were by you're profile so I used you as a girl, but lets just pretend that Sonya isn't you but she does use you're custom navi. And Specter, you can have a character I said the 1st 12 to want characters, there are only about 5 so far so all who want some come on and put e'm down! And ya'll can leave them in the review if you want to. And no more good guys; I need people for the evil organization 29u4024081! (Nope, can't know the name right now) And this is going to be short; I just want to get it out today to set out the plot so far. Don't worry though, the next chapter should be out by Thursday or Friday.  
  
Another review by Anthony made me remember that I forgot something. All of the characters that you will meet in this story (the normal ones) have had their personalities mixed in with all three references; the games; the anime; and the manga. The manga is the thing that no one has read and it changes everything so go read it! It's good. But I'll give you a brief viewpoint on the personalities of the characters that I use a lot from the manga and then you'll be able to tell the differences between the three.  
  
Lan Hikari:  
  
Lan is a troublemaker in its purest form. He skips school, plays pranks, looks at women's panties... etc... He does save the world but he doesn't do it for that fact, he does it to show the world what he can do. The only person that can truly keep him in check is Maylu; his best friend.  
  
Maylu:  
  
Maylu is the playful tease. She is a good girl basically but Lan can and does bring out the bad girl in her (wow, that does not sound right... umm... no bad thoughts) now and then. She sometimes agrees with Lan's trouble making things but she does almost always punish him for them (still doesn't sound right...) She is the only person that can keep her friend in line and without each other, neither would be able to go on.  
  
Dex:  
  
Dex is Lan's rival. (I don't even use this personality of Dex, this is mainly for people who want Dex to be after Maylu) He is his rival as the number one netbattler in ACDC and in love. Even though they are friends, they fight more like family, each there when the other needs help.  
  
Well they're ya go! Now go pick up volume one of Megaman NT Warrior at your local bookstore for the low VIZ price of $7.95 in the United States! And go pick up MMBN: 4 Red Moon or Blue Sky!  
  
Disclaimer: It occurred to me that I haven't done one of these in forever so here I go... I don't own MM. If I did this story would not even be posted here, I'd be making it into the storyline for MMBN 5! Humm... I might need to talk to Capcom about that...  
  
Sonya:  
  
Sonya is an assassin. She is very deadly and one of the world's top netbattlers. She is always in the shadows and no one knows what she looks like, her or her navi. The only humans/navis that have seen them, never live to revile their identies, all except one man. She is currently on a project for a mysterious organization called du3d082ur3y89 (can't let cha' know the name just yet) to delete Megaman and Protoman. She has not failed in a mission to this day. She is the operator of Blaze.exe  
  
Blaze.exe:  
  
Blaze is a cold-hearted navi. When it comes to hate, he and Bass would be a close tie. He doesn't hate humans per-say but he doesn't like them. The only person that he will ever listen to is Sonya. His red frame and the dark red flames spouting out of his shoulders, show his power. He is a master of the flame sword and is a dark navi feared in the Undernet for his attitude of deleting anyone who gets in the way of his missions. A true warrior of darkness.  
  
3 weeks later  
  
-A hotel room; in ACDC-  
  
"Sir, today is the day of the Armageddon Prelims; Megaman and Protoman are sure to enter." Said Sonya as she stepped out of the bathtub wearing nothing. "Why do you keep doing that?" said the man, his voice breaking "Heh, because it intimidates you, and I like the feeling of being powerful." She said calmly, sitting down right in front of her computer in the buff. "Umm, yea well you got that down..." said the man as he placed his hoodie on top of his eyes. "You know for someone who wants to destroy the world and become all-powerful, you sure are scared of seeing me nude..." said the woman as she bent over to pick up her shirt from the floor. "Yea, I know... and I don't want to destroy the world... just cause chaos..." said the man as he grinned "Okay then, anyways back to the mission... they should be there, especially Chaud, because it is his company that is throwing the tournament laugh, that was a good one on your part." Said the man "Heh, I know..." she said smiling widely "Then attack today, and remember... do not fail..." he said logging out "I won't..." she said to the black screen "Will I Blaze?" she asked her navi, who grinned as he shook his head.  
  
-The Hikari Household ;6 am-  
  
"Hey Lan wake up!" yelled Megaman from his Pet to the sleeping boy who turned around to the other side and went back to sleep "Heh, I did try... too bad Lan, I feel a little sorry for you..." said Megaman with a grin as he disappeared into the internet and then into Roll's mainframe. "Hey Maylu... can you go get my brother up?" Megaman asked smiling "Sure Mega, haven't did that in a while!" Maylu said as she quickly got dressed and then ran outside of her house and then knocked on the door of her next door neighbor and best friend; Lan Hikari.  
  
-2 minutes Later-  
  
"Morning Ms. Hikari!" said Maylu as she entered the house "Hey Maylu, how's it going? He won't get up will he?" asked Ms. Hikari "Nope, Mega came by to ask me to get him up." Maylu said "Good, he probably missed it." Said Ms. Hikari "Yea!" said Maylu as she walked upstairs where Lan's bedroom was located "So sweet..." whispered Ms. Hikari as she went back to cooking breakfast "I remember the days..." Knock Knock "Hey you lazy bum wake up!" said Maylu in her normal voice but Lan just kept on sleeping "WAKE UP!" she yelled causing him to turn around and face her, but not wake up. "Humm..." she said as she got down on her knees and then brought her face to his and then she kissed him on the lips softly, causing him to wake up quickly. "What the... who the.. MAYLU!?" yelled Lan, up looking around his room quickly as he found his giggling friend. "What was that for?" he asked holding a finger up to his lips  
  
"Well, you wouldn't wake up for anything else!" she said calmly even though her heart was beating twice as fast as his. "Now come on, we gotta go." She said, walking over to him "Where are we going?" he asked, clueless "Umm yea... the Armageddon Prelims are today..." she said shaking her head "Oh yea!" he said "I need to get dressed then." He said as his eyes ran over to the now sitting down Maylu "Umm.. Well?!" he said "Well what?" "Leave..." "Why?" "Cause I need to get dressed!" he said looking at her "So?" "GET OUT!" he yelled "Aww... but why? I wanna watch!" she said with puppy dog eyes "No!" "What if you get to watch me?" she said crawling over to him in his bed "Umm... ookkaNO!! GET OUT!" he said shaking his head "laugh Okay, I'm going; can't take a joke?" she said laughing all the way out of the room. (I've actually had this happen to me)  
  
Lan was still in shock from being woken up by a kiss from a beautiful woman...one besides his mom that is (really... his mom is cute for an cartoon character; and as I've said before; they all look better in the manga) and man did he like it. "Wow, that's a new way to wake you up..." said Megaman, breathless from the scene "Yea, really... if she does that some more I need to oversleep everyday..." Lan said "You already do!" yelled Megaman as his brother finally snapped back to reality and then went to get dressed "I should have taken that option of me seeing her and her seeing me..." said Lan from the restroom "Laugh That's what I would have said." Said Megaman "Perverts..." said a voice from behind as mega turned around and saw Roll in a brand new battle armor. It was now a dark red and a meteor was shown on the helmet. "Is that Heat Meteoria style?" said Megaman "And where the heck did you come from!?" "First of all, why were you and Lan talking about seeing my operator taking off her clothes huh!? And two how do you know what this is?!" asked Roll looking at Megaman like if he didn't answer her question the way she wanted, that he would regret it.  
  
"Umm... well I know.." he was cut off by a hard punch from Roll "Wrong question, now answer the first one or I send this email out saying that you are gay and are obsessed with Protoman." She said holding up an email "You wouldn't..." said Megaman, backing up a little "Yes, I would... now tell me." She said with a grin "Well... "  
  
Day Dream:  
  
"Well you see... Maylu wanted to see Lan get dressed and then she said that she would let him see if she saw... he said no, but then we were like aww... afterwards." Megaman said shaking "Oh but why would you want to see her? When you can see ME!" she yelled pulling off her (do they even consider those clothes?? Aww well) outfit and dragging him down to his cyber bed.  
  
End Day Dream  
  
"Well...?" asked a very pissed Roll "It seems that Lan's not the only one who became a pervert while we were gone." Said Maylu who had just walked in right in time to see the dreamy look on Mega's face as he daydreamed with a grin on her face. "Eh, well like operator like navi." Said Megaman shrugging with a wink "Guess I need Roll to keep me in check..." he said looking at the girl navi. "Well anyways, how do you know what this style is?" asked Roll trying to change the subject "Well 1st of all; you look good in it. And second...." He paused as a red light began to cover him as he changed into the style himself; thanks to Lan; who had finally gotten downstairs. "Well yea, this is how he knows, but how do you?" Lan asked looking at the navi "Well, I got it in a email; it said that I was going to need all the help that I could get." Roll replied "Shabranigdo?" Lan and Megaman asked each other at the same time "Well it did say 'S'..." said Maylu "Yep, Shabranigdo." Said Lan "Well who is this Shabranigdo?" asked Maylu "I would tell you but I don't know. All I know that he is Undernet Rank number two, and he gave me some battle chips for beating him in a battle, besides that we know nothing." Said Megaman "Is he good?" asked a worried Maylu "No idea, but I do know that he is helpful; this style is pretty powerful." Said Lan with Megaman nodding "Well if you say so..." said Roll "Well come on, we need to go; we're gonna get a ride with Yai." Said Maylu as she started out "Bye Ms. Hikari!" she yelled as she left the house, followed by Lan.  
  
-Opti Center-  
  
A woman is walking down the road of the Opticenter. She is donning all black with a pair of red gloves with a figure 'B' on fire in the middle of them. Her red pet is sitting on her side as she passes by all of the unspecting people. A young man is leaning on a wall that she passes by, she pauses and then looks at the man. "You do know what happens if you fail right?" asked the man with a worried look on his face "I do, you aren't going to try and stop me are you Drake?" asked Sonya "No Sonya, I am not; I don't want you to fail or succeed but that is your choice. Just don't underestimate those two... if you do then it will be your downfall." "I won't" "Good, and don't forget, I will be helping them, and I am going to fight to defeat you lovely, so if you lose, disappear, understood?" said the man known as Drake "Understood." She said walking off; talking to the man, who had already disappeared. -End Chapter 4- 


	6. Interlude I: Anime Madness

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights  
By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon  
  
Interlude I: Anime Madness  
  
A/n: Okay, these interludes will appear at random times between chapters. They have nothing to do with the story line and there is no real reason for you to read it unless you want a laugh. The purpose of them is for me to get ready for things to come later on in the story. Like right now, in the heat of the Armageddon Tournament; there is about to be nothing but battles for about the next 7 or 8 chapters and about 3 per chapter and I can't do all of that behind each other or I'll get bored. So this is what I will do so I can do it! Once again, this has nothing to do with the Unforgiving Nights story plot and is not meant to make sense. Take nothing from this serious. Warning; some race jokes are present and some jokes that might offend some audiences. Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I, Dimitri Plabato, or my real identity do not own/claim the Chapelle Show, South Park, Larry the cable guy, slayers, pokemon, kingdom hearts, inuyasha, case closed, dragon ball z, DN angel, the simpsons, rave masters, love hina, etc... I don't own anything, except for the Tsubasa calendar that I'm looking at right now!  
  
Major Key: the rest are a lot more eaiser  
  
MM: Megaman

L: Lam

M: Maylu

Me: Dimitri (author version)

D: Dimitri Plabato (character version)  
  
S: Sonya

De: Dex

R: Roll

B: Bass

G: Gutsman

L: Logos

C: Courtney

Y: Yai

G: Glide  
  
MM: Wait a! How the heck are you allowed to pause the normal story line to do this? Huh! How is he allowed to do that!?  
  
L: I dunno  
  
MM: How are you allowed to do that!?  
  
Me: I'll tell ya. Yo DC! Show e'm my motto!  
  
Dave Chapelle drives in with a truck  
  
DC: Cause I'm rich Biatch! honks horn twice  
  
MM: sweatdrop Umm okay, you're rich?  
  
Me: Me? Hecks no... I wish; I'm broker than Lan's 'water worm' when he and Maylu did that all night thing... for a month.  
  
Lan: Lying down in a bed Shut up Dimitri! That freakin hurt you bastard!  
  
D: Which Dimitri?  
  
Me: Yea which one of us!?  
  
MM: How are there two of you!? You're the same person! Dumb ass!  
  
Me: No we're not, In reality I am no one other than cough Osama cough  
  
Cops come out of nowhere and then place handcuffs on me  
  
Me: Hey wait, what the fuzzy!? What did I do!?  
  
Co: We've been chasing you all over the middle east and here you are in the United States!  
  
Me: What?! I was just kidding man! Come on now! I'm Black!  
  
Co: Uh huh and I'm Rick James Bitch! That's what they all say! Starts beating me with a stick  
  
Me: Ouch, OUCH! Man what the heck! Let me go! This is police brutality!  
  
Co: Oh no, we're being calm; those men in prison; that's brutality right there.  
  
Me: No... you wouldn't... Don't send me to jail! I'm already straight! Send Micheal Jackson there! (Oh yea by the way, I do believe that MJ is not guilty but its still a funny joke) He needs it! My ass is to presious!  
  
M: Yea it sure is; I need that ass!  
  
L: Maylu! What I thought we were dating!?  
  
M: Well; I kept showing you my feelings, but you didn't pay any attention!  
  
L: What!? It isn't my fault that Capcom made me clueless; and it's their fault that they got that stupid law that no game should have a love interest (this is true; they do and this is why Lan and Maylu will never get together in the game)  
  
M: Well to bad; Dimitri is my man now! And I will not let you coppers catch him!  
  
She pulls out two baton handguns (as seen in Rave masters) and then begans to shoot the police!  
  
M: HAHAHAHAHA! Take that MO-Fo's!  
  
L: Wait! What the hell does Dimitri have that I don't!?  
  
Me: I'm real D: So am I technically  
  
Co: We won't lose! Mecha Tama-chan; rise from the ashes and step on these hoes that dare to disrespect the police force!  
  
A giant Mecha-Tama chan (4 those who really want to know; this is a giant robot turtle from Love Hina) rises from the sky, coming from what seems to be a very huge house.  
  
MTC: ROAR!  
  
D,M, L (who somehow got out of bed), S, and D: HAH! Think that can stop us!? Nothing can stop us cause we are the POWER RANGERS! ANIME FORCE!  
  
Me: Sweatdrop... I'm about to be saved by the Power Rangers? I'm dead...  
  
Barney: Aww don't worry, lets sing a song to help them out!  
  
ME: AHHH!! SHITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! NOT HIM!  
  
Barney: I love you, you love me... we all love to go pee pee! We...  
  
Me: Breaks out of handcuffs NO! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Grabs a sword out of nowhere and begins to slice up Barney and then he feeds the pieces to his pet rabbit)  
  
Pieces of Barney: I will return! I am immortal! I will have all of the little kid behind that my gay ass can handle! HAHAHAHAHA! OUCH! gets bitten Hey you rabbit! Stop eating me!  
  
Bugs the rabbit: Eh, what's up doc? Continues eating Barney  
  
POB: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Power Rangers: No see our wrath! Megazords! Come forth!  
  
A rumble is heard coming from the jungle when 5 giant objects come out of it. One is a Giant Pikachu, another is a giant dragon, one is a rat, one is a fly, and the last is a beetle.  
  
L: Hey wait, Sonya... aren't you evil?  
  
S: Umm... I dunno ask Dimitri  
  
Me: Yea she's evil... but so are the power rangers soooo she fits!  
  
PR: Okay! Megazords fight!  
  
Inu: I smell a Pikachu! EVIL DEMON! FEEL MY BLADE! Begins to run towards the Pikachu and slices it up into pieces  
  
S: My Pikachu!  
  
Lina Inverse: Evil Dragon, feel my wrath! (Not my dragon! NOOOO!!) Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows...  
  
Everyone else: Oh no! Not lina inverse! The flat chested baby spooker! Dragon Killer, a bandits worst nightmare...! WE'RE done for!  
  
LI: Sweatdrop Burried in the flow of time, is where your power grows! I pledge myself to darkness and with the power you and I possess! In my unworthy hands! DRAGON SLAVE!  
  
She shoots the dragon slave towards the dragon and right as it hits, the smell of fried Pikachu reaches her nose.  
  
LI: Sniff Fried Pikachu! So RARE!  
  
She runs towards the Pikachu and begins to eat it.  
  
ME: Humm... this is my chance to get away, maybe hide in the mountains like they thought...  
  
I try to sneak away, but then a white sparkle is seen in the sky as it falls towards me and then lands on me, knocking me out.  
  
Keitaro: Oh shit! Sorry dude! CRAP! NARU STOP!  
  
Naru: Oh no you don't! You've seen me naked way to much!  
  
Kei: It isn't my fault that you, motoko, kitsune, mistune (this crappy spell check keeps putting an e at the end of that! Its supposed to be an I), Shinobu, Su, and Sarah keep coming into my room and having sex with me!  
  
Naru: YES IT IS NOW DIEEEEEEEEEE!! SUPER NARU PUNCH! (This punch can put a dude into orbit...)  
  
A sparkle is seen as Keitaro is sent flying through the sky and onto deep space  
  
Robot: Danger Will Robison, Danger!  
  
Will Robison: Yea right, Danger... you always say that...  
  
Keitaro lands on his head  
  
Robot: I told ya! Bi-a-tch! Now go get me a cigar! I'm Leadership punk!  
  
Everyone else: Yes sir! Leadership! LEADERSHIP! (this is an inside joke)  
  
--End Interlude I-  
  
What will happen next time? Will Lan and Maylu get back on speaking terms and maybe screwing terms? Will the power rangers survive the outlet of the cops? Will I go to jail, and maybe meet Martha Stewart and get some good food?, Will Keitaro stop making pornos with little girls!? ONLY Time and boredom will tell!  
  
C-ya guys next chapter!


	7. Roses are not only beautiful

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights  
By: Dimitri Plabato  
  
Chapter 5: A rose, is not only beautiful...

A/n: Hey guys, I'm back and no this is not another interlude, it's an actual chapter! I'm glad that some of you liked the interlude and like I said, it was more or less made for me. And to all who said that it was useless... of course it was! I want to say thank you to all of you who have been keeping up with this story since the beginning! This is officially the start of the tournament so 90% of all made up characters will appear here and later on in the story! Well let me stop talking and get on with the show. And quick poll, what is Dimitri (my character) good or evil?  
  
Tommy Ichijouji:  
  
Tommy is a ten-year-old girl whose parents died when she was very young. She was passed on through her aunts and uncles who didn't want her so she left their homes and decided to survive on her own by netbattleing. Because of this, she is one of the greatest netbattlers; and even though she is a child, she is very dark and because of her dark past; she is very mature. Even though she does have majority of her childhood like experiences; when she wants to, she could rival a college professor. Her netnavi is Rose.exe. (Hey Tina, email me okay? I need to ask you something)  
  
Rose.exe:  
  
Rose is the netnavi of Tommy. Her green body, and red outfit; fit her like they should, a beautiful flower yet as dangerous as the darkness and the secrets that plants sometimes hold. She is a master of close combat and because she has been with Tommy through her life, she uses childhood tactics to destroy their defenses as well as uses the street tactics that they learnt. Unlike most navis she does not wear a helmet and this allows her to move more freely because she doesn't have it weighing her down. She would do anything for Tommy. She may be a flower, but a deadly one.  
  
Kiser:  
  
Nothing is known about Kiser except for a little bit of information that had been spread over a period of time. He is a mysterious person and his navi Chaos is just as mysterious. He can always be found in a black robe, covering his anti-social face. He is a master battle chip builder though and is known for his creation of many different program advances.  
  
Chaos.exe:  
  
Chaos is just like his operator Kiser, anti-social and mysterious. Like his operator he also always dons a robe but instead his is red. Not many have ever seen this navi without his robe, and the ones who have seen him without it, have never been seen again...  
  
Jimmy Moore:  
  
Jimmy is a high school detective, and the greatest one out there. He is the person that you go to if there is ever something that you need found. He is a soccer ace as well as a netbattler. His navi is Conan.exe  
  
Conan.exe:  
  
Conan is the netnavi of Jimmy. He is basically just like the little kid version of his operator. He is best known for his kick, and his great decetive work on the cyber world.  
  
Spell Program Advance:  
  
Normally a program advance requires only chips to work but there are a few that require a spell to make it work because it is really that powerful. The purpose of the spell is to gather more power into the chips. The thing is though, most of these are dark spells, like the dragon slave, and this means, that every time that you use one, you are placed with a tiny dark soul inside of your body, which could make your navi cross over into the dark side.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A young woman is walking down an alleyway. She is wearing a bandanna with a red rose and a green background. Her black pants are in perfect unison with her green tree like shirt and she has a sour look on her face.  
  
"Do you understand your mission?" said a dark man from the other side of the girl's pet "Yes, I do." Said the girl "What is it?" "My mission is to observe. I am allowed to battle but not to delete. Megaman and Protoman are my targets." Said the girl frowning "Yes, that is right." Said the man with a smile "Why can't I delete them?" "Because, that is Sonya's current mission, if she should fail, then you will have a turn." Said the man "Understood." "Now, go and enter. And do not delete them... observe their tactics, so that you can practice them for when your turn comes across." "Okay. Thorn signing out." Said the young girl as she placed the pet back inside of her pocket.  
  
"You will regret it." Came the voice of a man from the darkness. A grin played on the girl's face as she turned around to find the source of the voice behind her, leaning on the wall. "Ahh, the mysterious Drake Dragon, what do I owe the pleasure for this visit?" said the girl, walking over to the man "You have a chance to turn around, go down a different path." Said Drake looking at the younger girl "This is the easiest, and why do you care? Huh, have a thing for little girls?" said Thorn with a smile "Shut up. I came to warn you that is all. I have no feelings for you, or anyone else on this team. My purpose is not clear to anyone, not even myself. But don't forget what I have said, you have time..." said the man as he walked off. Thorn closed her eyes in thought and as she prepared to say something she opened them but... the man was already gone. "Sorry Drake, but this is the only way, I have to survive." She whispered to herself as she hugged the pet in her hand as she walked through the darkness on her way to the prelims. "I do feel kind of sorry for the girl though, so young and having to go through so many things..." said Drake, on the top of the roof. Watching the young woman walk off. "Hey, we need to get to the tournament." Said a voice from his Pet "Oh yea, well lets go!" he said, changing his clothes and then running towards the tournament grounds.  
  
-Two hours later-  
  
"Hello all and welcome to the Armageddon Tournament!" came the voice of Chaud Eugene "All of you here today, are fighting for the chance to call yourselves masters! And the greatest netbattler of all!" The roar of screams erupted through the arena, all-coming from excited netbattlers. "Okay, today is the day for the prelims and I know that we all can't wait! So without further ado! Let's start!" he said, stepping down from the stage and into the audience, until he ran into a group of people that he knew all to well. "Ready to lose?" he asked, looking at his rival Lan "Of course not, I'm going to win." Said Lan with a smile "We will see then." Chaud replied, turning to walk off.  
  
"Hey mega? Ready to kick some sorry behind?" Lan asked "You bet!" said Mega pumping his fist. Then Chaud's voice began to play again into the center "The tournament is now beginning!" he said causing everyone to look at him confused "Huh what about the prelims!?" asked Lan looking at his rival "Oh yea, well when you signed up you received a chip to place inside of your pet, this chip decided if you were going to be in this tournament!" he said "Now, take the card and chip that you got when you registered to see who you will battling!" Lan downloaded his chip into his pet and the name Dex appeared on his screen, about the same time that a grin appeared on his and Dex's face. "You ready to eat dirt Lan?" Dex asked "Sure, but we can make mud pies after I beat cha'!" said Lan grinning "Okay, those who are battling, please step to the arena now!" came the voice of Den Tech employ... Aynos Labze (Who can figure out who this is? I'll give ya a cookie!)"You ready?" Lan asked "You bet!" said Mega "Let's show this boy who the greatest of ACDC is!" said Dex "Yea, GUTS!"  
  
"Okay! Here is the Lineup!"  
  
1st) Tommy Ichijouji vs. Jimmy Moore

2nd) Dex vs. Lan Hikari

3) Maylu vs. Tory

4th) Sean vs. Dimitri

5th) Yai vs. Higsby

6th) Chaud vs. Kiser

7th) Anthony Farley vs. Resha Valentine  
  
"And now with that, I dub the Armageddon Tournament open!" yelled Aynos as a loud roar sounded around the entire arena.  
  
"Will our first two battlers please jack in now?" she asked, watching as Tommy and Jimmy jacked into the battlefield. "So... he sent her to watch over me eh?" Aynos whispered looking at the young ten year old. "Rose.exe jack in!" yelled Tommy and "Conan.exe beat her down!" by Jimmy. "Here we have a special treat! Tommy, is one of the youngest netbattlers in the world and she is also up there with some of the greatest netbattlers out there as well! And Jimmy is well known for being a soccer ace and a netbattler who has no problem kicking balls at you!" yelled Aynos  
  
"Are you ready to lose little girl?" said Jimmy as he grinned and twirled a battle chip in his hand "Whatever...." Said the young girl looking at her navi "You ready Rose?" Tommy asked; giving her navi a thumbs up with her gloved hand "Yep." Said the red and green navi "You may begin!" yelled Aynos starting the first battle of the tournament.  
  
"Go Conan! Cyber Sword Battle Chip In Download!" yelled Jimmy as his navi ran towards the beautiful flower and as his hand transformed into a blade "Rose, you know what to do right?" said the young girl looking at her nodding and grinning navi "Game over!" said Conan as he reached the rose, but as he sliced through, the girl navi disappeared, leaving nothing but air. "Huh!? Where did she go?" said Jimmy and Conan looking around the battlefield, finding nothing. At least that was until Conan began to twitch violently "Conan! What's wrong!?" yelled Jimmy, holding his pet in his hand "I don't know! It's like I'm in a thorn field, I can't move!!" said Conan between breaths "What?" said Jimmy "It's called the thorn tie." Said Tommy, smirking "What?" said Jimmy "It's one of Rose's special Program Advances." Said Tommy; following her invisible navi's movement with her eyes "Conan!" yelled Jimmy "Don't worry it will be over soon." Said the little girl as her navi once again became visible "Real soon... thorn dart battle chip in!" she said downloading the data into her navi as Rose raised her two hands into the air and pointed them at the thorn tied Conan. "Thorn Dart!" yelled Rose as her body began to glow a bright red and then thorns began to grow "GO!" she yelled and one hundred darts headed towards the helpless navi. Just as the darts reached the navi, a grin appeared on Jimmy and Conan's faces as Conan yelled "Reverse shot!" a battle chip that Jimmy had placed in the pet in the beginning of the match and this chip caused all of the darts to instally reverse and hit Rose instead "Huh!? Rose?" said Tommy, looking shocked "Ha! Only one truth will prevail!" yelled Jimmy, a grin playing on his face as he placed in another battle chip into his pet.  
  
Conan ran towards the fallen Rose at hyper speeds, his feet glowing, as if he was powering up. As he almost reached Rose, he jumped into the air, high above the girl navi and then transformed both of his hands into blades. Jimmy took this chance to place in another chip as he said "Tornado battle chip in!" Conan began to spin, slowly at first but then he picked up speed, wind rolling aroud his body, as if he were controlling it. "Okay, Conan! Red Wind Tornado Program Advance!" Jimmy yelled as his navi then began to glow a bright red and then a tornado began to form along with his body. As it reached the ground, Rose watched with a calm attitude, not moving an inch, even when it was over her and then picked her up. The moment she was picked up into the tornado, it was engulfed in flames, a gasp was heard from the audience as they all knew that Rose had burnt. As the tornado died down, Conan dropped down to the floor with a grin and waited, waited for the Signing out sign to appear... it never came.  
  
Laughter could now be heard, coming from the sky, disoriented, as if it was coming closer at mach 9 speeds... Conan never even saw what hit him. "Rose! You ready?" asked Tommy, holding up three chips in her hand. "Oh yea, lets end this, I want a real match!" she yelled as Tommy then tossed her pet into the air and with great skill placed in the three battle chips yelling "Poison Ivy, Dark Woods, Armageddon Sun! Battle chips in! DOWNLOAD! Forbidden Memories Program Advance!" the moment that this was yelled, the screen lost all color; as a pitch black covered the fighting arena. Nothing could be heard or seen, until a faint voice could be heard chanting something, a spell program advance. "From the lights of the dark forest, I summon the power that is mine! I gather all of thy strength, from all of the different times! Now, show this foolish being, the power within my hands, and let the plants of a forgotten past, ERASE THIS THING IN FRONT OF ME!" Rose laughed as she then ran towards the shaking Conan, and then she jumped into the air. She turned one of her root like arms into a blade and then summoned the spell into it, brining down the blade upon Conan.exe, and deleting him.  
  
-Conan.exe Logging out-  
  
"And it looks like the ten year old netbattler is the winner!" yelled Aynos as Tommy calmy jacked out. "Good match." Said Jimmy, holding out a hand for her to shake "Thank you, you to." Said the girl, a smile... real or not, was on her face as they both walked off stage. "Okay now ladies and gents! Our next match is between two childhood rivals and two best friends, Dex and Lan!" said Aynos as the crowd erupted "I'm going to win." Said Dex, Courtney, hanging off of his shoulder "Yea, second place." Said Lan, grinning "Well, to the best fighter." They both said, as they held out their hands and shook on it.  
  
-End Chapter 6-


	8. Over the Edge

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights

By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon )

Chapter Seven:: On the edge

A/N: Wow, I have to thank you guys for saying such good things about this fanfiction, it surprised me. I thought I would be told that it sucked. Thank you all for your nice reviews and all but, I'm afraid that this will be the last chapter…………………………………………….. just kidding! I'm bored as you can see :). Yea, Anthony, that is your character, you'll see more about him in the next umm… chapter or 2 I think. And I still need more bad guys soooooo come on! PLEASE!!! Now to my fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dex and Lan, friends till the end and rivals all the way. These two battlers have known each other since the day they started pooping in diapers. They know that they can depend on each other no matter what, but forgetting that, they still have a great passion burning deep within their hearts, a rivalry that could push either one off the edge. Neither of them are planning on losing a match today but one of them has to…

"Okay people! Are you ready for one of the most heart-filled matches of this tournament?!" yelled Aynos, silently hoping that the two would delete each other or at least Megaman get deleted so that her job could be easier. (For all of you who haven't got it, Aynos is Sonya; I rearranged her name and Blaze's to create this alter ego. And go saddened, you can pick up your cookie at Kroger's!) The roar of the audience was deafening, as the two young netbattlers grinned and walked into the center of the arena, the place where the tournament arena was held. Dex was appearing calm, but the sweat on his forehead changed that appearance. Lan on the other hand, was sighing deeply, his mind in another world. "This is going to be one of the hardest matches ever,,," he said to Megaman "Yea, Dex and Gutsman have gotten a lot better, that day on the train, he was holding back…" said Mega, meditating and preparing himself for his match. "Yea, but no matter what, we have to win." Said Lan "Yea!" said Mega, as Maylu walked over to Lan and Roll to Megaman. "You two ready?" asked Maylu, leaning on Lan's shoulder looking down at the net navi as Roll smiled at him "I guess." Said Lan, holding on to the young girl's back with his right arm around her waist "Don't guess, win." She said plainly, as she leaned closer to his face and then kissed him on the lips softly (FRIENDS DO KISS!) and then pulled back, dazed from the short moment. "That's for luck." She said calmly afterwards "Wow… Umm…. I think I need some more luck!" said Lan, full of energy. "Go win this match you horney little boy." She giggled as she walked off "Wow…" said Lan, looking down at his pet to see Megaman with the same dazed look on his face that he had as roll walked off as well. "I say we lose this match and have them cheer us up." Said Mega causing Lan to laugh.

The audience had seen this entire spectacle of emotion and to put it bluntly… they were pissed. "What! THAT'S THE BOYFRIEND!? WHAT THE HECK!? COME ON NOW BABY! I CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" yelled the entire male population while the females yelled "Man! LAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? THAT'S YOUR GIRL!? COME ON! NOW! GET A REAL WOMAN!… LIKE ME!" Megaman and Roll laughed at this, well until they heard the same thing coming from the navis as well. Lan sighed and turned towards the audience.

Maylu turned around and walked back to him and they both nodded, cupping their hands together and then yelling at the same time "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!?" along with Megaman and Roll "Yet…" said Yai, Dimitri, Chaud, Tory, Sean, Courtney, Dex, Aynos, and every last one of their friends softly so that they couldn't hear them. The audience calmed down with an "Oh…" and then Maylu sighed, shaking her head and then smiled at Lan as she walked back to her seat. "Lets win this." Said Lan and Megaman at the same time. Dex started to laugh as Lan walked to his side of the arena. "What?" Lan asked, wondering why his friend was laughing at him "Well I just wanted to know… why is it… that if you two aren't dating, then why'd you get a kiss and not me?" said Dex, pouting. Courtney laughed, knowing that he was joking but she stopped and then started to act…very badly like she was mad. "Yea, why is that!? I want a kiss!" yelled Dimitri "Me to!" said Sean "Me three!" said Tory, and every other friend. Everyone looked over to Chaud who grinned "Not on your lives…" he said calmly causing everyone to laugh.

"Well then… now; whenever the two of you are ready." Said Aynos, praying for Megaman's deletion. Dex and Lan, stopped laughing instally and then looked at each other calmly. "Are you ready to lose?" said Lan, a smirk on his face "I don't lose, but you can tell me how it feels after this match." Dex said calmly "Well then." Said Lan, walking to the center and then holding out his hands "May the best man win." Dex finished, grasping Lan's hand into a handshake, whishing each other luck. "Jack in Megaman! Power up!" yelled Lan, just seconds later "Gutsman! Let's kick ass!" said Dex as the battle of rivalry began.

"Okay Mega! Let's get this done quick!" yelled Lan as he placed in a battle chip and as Megaman hit the ground and then began to run at high speeds towards the calm Gutsman and then he picked up his speed as Lan yelled "Electric Sword!" and placed in another chip then as his arm transformed into the blade, he jumped into the air and then grinned as he then brought the blade down onto Gutsman and a black smoke then took over the entire arena, blocking sight from all over. "Did we get him?" Lan asked… there was no answer. The smoke then began to clear, and a smirk appeared on Dex's face as he said "Lan, when are you going to learn? You need a better opening move for me. I've been practicing with you for about at least twelve years. I know your favorite opener… You switch it around every once in a while but normally it stays the same… and that is the reason that I bought this…" Dex said, holding up his Anti-sword battle chip.

"Dang…!" yelled Lan, as the smoke cleared to revile Megaman on the floor and Gutsman, sitting down on the ground calmly. "I thought it would be harder than that." He said sadly, drawing shapes in the ground that he was in. "Mega, you okay?" asked Lan, a grin on his face "Of course…" said a voice, sounding like it came from the sky "I knew that you knew that I loved that move. That's why I used this." Smirked Lan as he held up an anti-damage battle chip "Damn!" Out of nowhere, 10 shooting stars fell from the sky, all hitting Gutsman with incredible strength. "Now, let me show you, how our blood will win this match! Warrior's Blood! (Think of it as a full synch battle chip only used for Lan and Megaman) Battle chip in download!" Gutsman could feel the power, even though Megaman was still in the air. "Umm… yea, Dex?" said Gutsman, a little worried "Don't worry, I got ya." Said Dex quietly as he twirled a battle chip in his hand.

"Heat Meteoria style!" yelled Lan as he pressed the battle chip inside of his pet and then a brilliant red flame was seen, diving through the sky at high speeds, headed right towards Gutsman. "ARMAGEDDON ASTEROIDE!" yelled Lan and Megaman at the same time due to their full synch as an asteroid formed in front of them and then sped down towards the smiling and big navi. Megaman then touched it, and a fire then began to glow around it, engulfing it, as it ran into Gutsman. "NOW! GUT RAGE PUNCH!" yelled Dex as he placed in the battle chip and Gutsman glowed with a silver color and then he pulled one of his arms back and punched it with all of his might, leaving it in pieces. Just in time to see Megaman pointing his blaster at his head as a ball of fire shot at him and then tossed him back. "Nice sneak attack." Said Gutsman, rubbing the dent in his armor "Thanks." Said Megaman, as he then switched back to normal. "Welcome, but now… I'm pissed! he said as he then ran towards Megaman, phasing in and out of sight, until he appeared behind Megaman and then raised his hands into the air.

"Zeus Hammer!" yelled Gutsman and Dex as a huge hammer appeared inside of his hands and then he brought it down on Megaman. The hammer hit, but Megaman didn't even move. Gutsman stood there for a moment, confused as much as his operator. And then Dex got it, too bad that he got it too late. "Get out of there now!" yelled Dex into his Pet "Huh why?" "It's a trap!" he said but the moment that he said it, the trap set into motion. A shattering of glass could now be heard as the Megaman that Gutsman had hit began to crumble. "A copy…" Gutsman said to himself as his body then began to freeze as Lan grinned and held up his Navi Trap Chip in his hand. Megaman then came out of nowhere and then ran towards the now frozen navi and smiled as Lan downloaded three battle chips; the long sword, sword, and wide sword battle chips; creating his favorite program advance, the Life Sword. Megaman's hands began to transform, just as Gutsman's ice began to melt. Megaman then sliced at Gutsman, who then caught it, rendering it useless. "WHAT THE!?" yelled Megaman and Lan at the same time as Dex just laughed "Well, I added this into him more for Chaud, but I added some more because I knew that you also like swords. Gutsman is now donning an armor I like to call The Renderer." Said Dex as Gutsman snatched the program advance from Megaman and then tossed it into the air and pointed his blaster at it, shooting it and destroying it. "It stops all sword attacks, it's one of the most powerful armors in the world; I also have another armor built into him as well but you'll have to use an attack to figure it out." Said Dex as Gutsman grabbed Megaman by his neck and then began to choke the navi.

"Man, you're good at building armors…" said Lan as his navi was crushed "Yea I know." Smiled Dex "Umm… Lan a little help?" asked Megaman "Oh yea! Sorry!" said Lan as he placed a battle chip into his pet and then Megaman and Gutsman began to glow the same color. "My dad made this chip, and I needed a chance to test it out so here we go!" yelled Lan as a data stream began to flow from Gutsman into Megaman "Soul Steal!" he said as Gutsman began to twitch and as the data stream finished and as Megaman dropped to his feet, crouching now. "Well let's try this out." Said Megaman as Lan pressed a button on his pet and as Megaman began to glow a bright yellow, red, and white and then the shadow embraced the navi. "No way…" said Dex, watching the event along with Gutsman. "It's called the soul steal, it takes and copies the soul of the navi that I'm fighting and then it allows me to use their powers along with mine." Said Megaman as the light faded to revile his new form. "Cool, looks good Mega." Said Lan, giving his navi thumbs up. Megaman was no longer his normal blue, instead he was now wearing three different colors. His torso center was now dark red while his outer torso was yellow, along with his legs. His mask was now in his hand, reviling his short spiky brown hair. "HE'S SO CUTEEE!" yelled Roll and all of the other girl navis.

He still had his mouthpiece on, and it had now changed to the red of his torso, but he removed this and then he tossed them both into the air, turning them into data as they disappeared. He stood there, a determined look in his eyes as he calmly walked over to Gutsman and stood in front of him. "I present to you, Mega Guts soul." Said Lan as a symbol then began to grow onto Mega's body. It was a blue circle with a green arrow in the middle, the combined symbols of Megaman and Gutsman. "Now, lets show them power." Said Lan as Megaman raised his hands and then as he brought the down upon Gutsman they transferred into hammers, smacking Gutsman down with his own powers. "Uggh!" said Gutsman as he pulled himself out of the hole that Megaman had made. "This is a lot of power." Said Megaman as he lift his arms into the air once again and then he brought them down to the ground, creating shockwaves that hit Gutsman right on the mark. "Okay, now Gutsman! Sand Set Battle chip in download!" said Dex as he placed in the chip and as the ground transformed into a pit of sand. Gutsman then shifted towards the row in between him and Megaman and then smashed it, knowing that Mega's shockwaves couldn't hit him. "Now you can't attack and Gutsman can have a quick time out." Said Dex as his navi began to recover himself "Idiot…" said Lan as he downloaded a chip into Megaman's hand and as he tossed a red rat into Gutsman's field "NO!" said Dex "Yes!" said Lan as he downloaded a fire blaster into Megaman and as Megaman shot the rat that he threw, lighting the fuse on its back as it ran towards Gutsman and then blew up as it hit him. Gutsman lied on the ground, out of breath.

"I didn't want to use this but it looks as if I might have to." Said Dex, as he pulled out a chip and downloaded it into his pet "Berserk Battle Chip In!" he yelled as Gutsman picked himself up and then his normally yellow eyes began to turn red along with his entire body, as he picked up speed and then ran towards Megaman, even though the sand field was supposed to slow the both of them down. "Shit! Repair Battle chip in download!" said Lan as Megaman's side of the field cleared of the sand but… he was too late. Gutsman was now upon Megaman and he began punching him with the strength of 100 navis. Megaman was being beat down and Gutsman was beating the heck out of him. Data could be seen chipping off of the blue err… .yellowish red navi as Gutsman continued to punch out of his mind. "MEGA!" yelled Lan, watching his navi being destroyed. Gutsman then smiled as he picked Megaman up by his hair, and then he began to slam him side to side and then he tossed him aside like a rag dog. "Man… that chip is dangerous." Said Dex as he watched his navi almost murder his best friend. "Megaman, take this! Full Recover!" yelled Lan as he placed in the chip, but there was no response from Megaman.

--??—

"Huh? Where am I?" said Megaman, as he searched around the black area that he was now in "Last thing I remember was getting the hell beat out of me by Gutsman." "You are in Hades." Said a voice out of nowhere and yet everywhere "Huh!? WHO ARE YOU!?" asked Megaman looking around the entire area "I am known to many as Grim." Said the figure as he wandered towards Megaman, in his red robe. "And did you just call this Hades?" said Megaman worried "Yes, you are here because you have used a dark chip in the past, it places an dark soul inside of you." Said Grim looking Megaman over "Shit…" said Megaman, sighing until a faint voice yelled "MEGA!" it was a female's voice… not any female either, it was the voice of Roll. A bright light then shone and Megaman was gone… Grim smiled "looks like, you're not meant for Hades just yet."

--Battle—

Gutsman could be seen walking around, back to normal. "Did I do it?" he asked Dex who nodded "MEGAMAN!?" yelled Lan, not giving up on his friend. A rumble was heard, and Lan looked to the place where Megaman's body was previously laying… it was gone and his pet was now shaking, so violently that three battle chips fell onto the pet. "Huh? Dark Power, Jaded Destiny, Rage battle chips? Where'd I get these from?" he asked himself until he heard Megaman say "Use them." In his mind, he didn't hesitate. "Dark Power, Jaded Destiny, Rage Battle chips in download!" he yelled. His screen paused and then began to glow with the words Onime no Kyo Program Advance. A serge of pure power ran through the arena and Gutsman looked around, only to see Megaman standing on the other side of him wearing traditional Japanese clothing and a black blade in his hand, leaning on his shoulder. "I think I need to end this." Megaman said Calmly as he then held up the blade in one hand and then ran two fingers across the blade part, transforming the black energy into a red color. "What are you going to do with that? Blades can't hurt me." Said Gutsman "We'll see." Said Megaman as he ran towards Gutsman and then sliced the navi. The blade going right through him. "I told you." Said Gutsman, unharmed "Shhhhh…. Can you hear it?" said Megaman calmly, putting the blade on his shoulder once again "Hear what?" "The sound of the wind." He said as Gutsman then let out a loud scream and then fell into pieces.

-GUTSMAN LOGGING OUT!-

"And it looks like Megaman is our winner!" yelled Aynos, pissed off because of that fact and amazed at the power displayed. "I need to be careful." She said as Megaman turned back to normal and as Lan jacked him out. "Wow, that was great!." Said Dex, as he quickly restored Gutsman's data "Thanks!" said Megaman and Lan grinning "But now that you beat me, you gotta win this thing." Said Dex hitting Lan on the back "Don't worry I will!" they said "Oh yea, here ya go!" said Dex, handing Lan two battle chips "Huh, what's this?" Lan asked "Well its my sword armor, and my element armor, it'll come in handy." Said Dex "Thanks!" "No prob! And Congrats!" said Dex holding out a hand "Thanks." Said Lan, shaking his hand. And strengthing his friendship and rivalry with his best friend.

-End Chapter Seven-


	9. The Queen of Hearts

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights  
By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon  
  
Chapter eight: The Queen of Hearts  
  
A/N: Man, MMBN: 4 is shoooorrt... it also gave me a headache. I bought it a while ago, but I just started it on Monday and I'm at the last area right now. I have a question, which one of you would help someone that you are about to fight?! And another, why don't people in video games have guns!? Come on now, how many freakin situations could have been solved!? Lets see, Willy wouldn't have been able to complete the Life Virus, or steal Alpha! Everyone on DBZ would die in the first 30 minutes, Ultamacea from FFVIII wouldn't have been able to take over things if they actually continued to keep wanting to shoot, Team Rocket might have a few pokemon! ARRGHH!! Lol, sorry bout that, but I needed that off of my chest!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mr. Match:  
  
Mr. Match is one of the former W3 operators. He is a man with a flaming passion and his navi shows that off as well. His navi Inferno is an updated form of his original navi Heatman combined with an legendary blue flame only found in the Undernet. He is now a good guy and is helpful when he can be.  
  
L.O.N;  
  
Dimitri's navi...nothing is known about him except that he dons a black hood at all times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A young man is seen walking into the arena talking to his navi, an evil look on his face. He sits down, wearing a traditional Japanese dojo outfit (think Kenshin or Motoko) of white and red. He has a long blade sitting on his side and his pet is black... the color of his heart. "Frogashi, what do you think, will she succeed?" asked the young man The green frog like navi grinned and said "Not at all Aldo, Megaman's powers have grown a lot since World Three was here. And we haven't even seen Protoman just yet." Said the navi, practicing his kendo with a dark blade. "So, we best be ready to deliver her fate if she loses." Aldo said calmly, leaning back in his seat "Yes, and we need to be careful, Drake will try to stop us." Said Frogashi "HAH!" Aldo laughed "Drake, stop us!? He's as evil as us." He said laughing "Yes, but he is a different type of evil. If he knows that we are the ones that he sent, then..." "I understand... we'll be careful." Aldo said sighing waiting for the next match to start...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu was currently sitting down on a bench, talking to Roll as they got ready for their match with Tory. "Lets think through this okay Roll. Iceman is of course an... Iceman, meaning that majority of Tory's moves will be ice. Ice is weak against fire, but we shouldn't build our folder based only on that." Said Maylu as she tossed around an Dragon Blade battle chip in her hand "Hey Lassie, looks like you need a good fire chip." Said a man, as Maylu turned around to see a former W3 operator approaching her. "Hey Match, how's it going?" she asked as the Scottish man in red as he sat down next to her "Pretty good, you ready for your match?" "I guess, I'm just trying to build my folder up with some good chips so that I can smack Tory down." She said calmly "Well I wish you luck." Said Match as he got up to leave "Thanks!" she said, going back to building her folder up as she noticed the Inferno Soul battle chip sitting on her side "Huh? Thanks Match, I owe you one." She said to herself, as she put the chip inside of her folder. "Lan, go see if she needs any help." Said Dimitri and Chaud "No she looks fine." Lan said, looking at her, a determined look on her face "I know she looks damn she looks good." Said Dimitri "But we aren't talking about looks, we're talking about help." Said Dimitri "Yea, go Hikari, your friend looks like she could deal with seeing your ugly face, don't know why though." Said Chaud "Sigh You two aren't gonna let me do anything else until I do this are you?" Lan asked, closing his eyes "Nope, but if you don't want to go do it, I will." Said Dimitri "And believe me, I have no problem admitting that I don't only wanna be friends with her, unlike you." Said Dimitri, a stern look on his face "Ok then." Said Lan, as he sighed and then walked over to Maylu, who was so busy in organizing her folder that she didn't even notice him when he sat down.  
  
"Hey Roll." Said Megaman as he transferred into Roll's Pet. She paid him no attention, even as he ran his hand across her face "Yooo hoo? Roll?" he asked but he got no response. In the real world, Lan was having just about the same amount of luck with Maylu. "They are out of it..." said Lan to Megaman "Yea, well wait!" said Megaman, an idea forming in his head "What?" "You know how she woke you up?" said Megaman, an evil grin appearing on his mouth "Oh yea!" said Lan smiling as he moved even closer to Maylu's spaced out face. "Maylu, I'm going to give you one last chance, if you don't wake up now, I'm going to kiss you." He said as she continued to not notice him "I did warn her." He shrugged as he placed a hand on her neck and drew her closer to him as their lips touched softly. Maylu instally snapped back to reality, but she was having a little too much fun to let him know that. She rapped her arms around his back and then began to kiss him back, licking his lips, her tongue asking for access, Lan agreed of course. Dimitri, Chaud, and Yai had stopped talking to take a quick glance at the two and what they saw made their chins drop to the floor. And a similar thing was going on in the net with Roll and Megaman, the navis there silent. Dimitri grinned and then whispered two things in Yai's ear. The first made her blush and the second made her laugh. "I'm going to get it. Make sure they stay like that for a couple more minutes." Said Dimitri as he ran off leaving Chaud and the blushing Yai alone. "What did he say?" Chaud asked "Oh, he said that he wanted a photo." Said Yai, adverting his gaze "The other thing." Chaud said looking at Yai expectantly "Umm...well... he kinda said that... I knew that you and me would like to be able to do that..." she said turning around again, as her blush became nothing compared to Chaud's who was as red as his navi's armor.  
  
Dimitri came back a couple of minutes later, to discover that Lan and Maylu were still kissing, he grinned as he walked back over to Yai and Chaud, who were still blushing. He smiled and said "You both know it's true, and I know you two can do better than them at figuring out that you love each other." Pointing at the kissing Lan and Maylu as he got down on one knee and then centered his camera. "Gotta Love it." He said as a brilliant flash noted that the photo had been taken. That snapped Lan and Maylu out of it, fast. "Huh? What's going on?" asked Lan "Wow... that was fantastic." Said Maylu, up in the clouds "Well, Lan... you see, I hold the proof in my hands now that the two of you are more than friends." Said Dimitri, tossing the camera up and down in his hand as Maylu came back down to earth "What do you mean?" she asked him; able to speak but still amazed at the passion in the kiss. "I have a couple of pictures of that kiss." He said calmly "So? It was just a friendly kiss, I do it to him to wake him up." She said to Dimitri "But not like that..." she whispered to herself "Bull Maylu, friends don't slip friends the tongue." Dimitri said "Uh HUH!?" Lan and Maylu said "Best Friends do!" they yelled in unison "They do huh? Hey Yai, Chaud? You two are best friends, well when the two of you are alone at least, so have you two ever had make out sessions like that?" Dimitri asked taking a glance at the two blushing rich teens "Ahh I got an Idea!" said Dimitri as he pulled out his pet "Hey L.O.N, call Sakura for me." The hooded navi let off a smile and then transferred the call "Sakura here." Said the girl "Hey Sakura, we're best friends right?" "Yea, I guess Dimitri, why?" "Well, wanna have a make out session later today?" "WHAT!? WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!!!" she yelled "Thanks, you just proved my point." He said as he cut off the connection and smiled "See?" he said looking at the 'friends' "Umm... yea, well anyways, Maylu are you ready for your match?" asked Lan, blushing and turning around to look at Maylu who had a mixture of a dazed look on her face and a smile. "What's up?" Lan asked "Huh? Oh yea, I'm ready but... I'm not sure about Roll..." she said, holding up her pet so that Lan could see.  
  
On the cyber world, it appeared that, unlike their operators, Roll and Megaman, had not stopped in their umm... escapade of "friendship". "Humm... I wonder, what would their child be like?" said Dimitri causing everyone to look at him with a sweatdrop "What?!" he asked as everyone turned back to the kissing navis "Heh, this is getting pretty good." Said Gutsman sitting down nearby with a bag of cyber popcorn, watching his two friends "Yea, you can say that again!" said L.O.N, nodding underneath his hood, also eating some popcorn. In fact, the two had attracted a movie like audience and everyone was enjoying the event. Lan grinned and then looked over to Chaud. "Hey Chaud, do me a favor, call my dad." Chaud didn't argue and then he used his Pet to call Dr. Hikari and then he tossed it to Lan "Dr. Hikari here, Oh hey Lan, what's going on?" his dad asked him "Well you remember how you said you tried to get navis as close to humans as possible but you couldn't do it?" "Yea why?" "I think you succeeded." Lan said with a grin as he showed his dad the two kissing navis. "HUH?! WHAT THE!? Humm... I wonder what their child would be like..." said Dr. Hikari, now jotting down notes quickly "Well that's all I wanted to show you, c-ya at dinner!" said Lan as he cut the conversation off and then tossed the pet back to Chaud. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the next match will be taking place in five minutes!" said Aynos  
  
"Okay, hate to do this but we need to stop them so that we can get you to the match." Said Lan "HEY MEGAMAN! YOU TWO NEED TO STOP!" he yelled but neither navi phased "Well lets try this." Said Dimitri placing in an big bomb battle chip into his pet "L.O.N! Big Bomb! Toss it at e'm!" yelled Dimitri as the hooded navi formed the bomb and then tossed it towards the two. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" yelled everyone at Dimitri. The bomb then landed and went off with a huge explosion causing smoke to fill the entire screen. "Now that had to work." Said L.O.N with a grin... needless to say he was shocked when the smoke faded and Megaman and Roll still stood, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. "WHAT THE!?" everyone said, amazed that the blast hadn't effected the two navis at all. Dex thought for a minute and then walked closer to the pet. "Hey you two, when's the wedding?" he asked, it instally broke the two out of it as they said "WHAT WEDDING!? WHO!!?" they were back to normal now "How'd you do that?" asked Maylu amazed. Dex shrugged and said "Hey, they act just like you two." Everyone laughed "Ok, we need Maylu and Roll to the arena now." Said Aynos as Tory walked to the center of the field, waiting for his opponent. "Oh, lets go Roll!" said Maylu as she grabbed her pet "Good luck!" said Lan giving her a hug "Thanks!" she said "NO TIME FOR ALL THAT GO!" everyone else said as Maylu ran off, ready to fight her best.  
  
"So that's the girlfriend?" Tommy asked, watching as Maylu finally reached the center of the arena with a hand on her neck. "It looks like she may be the key to our plans, well at least half of them at least." She said, fading out into the darkness.  
  
"Okay now, you two can go whenever you are ready." Said Aynos "You're going down Tory!" yelled Maylu "Jack in Roll! Transmit!" "Come on! I'm going to freeze you Maylu! Iceman! Lets start up the ice age!" Tory yelled, as Iceman flew from his pet and into the arena. "Sorry Roll, but you gotta lose!" said Iceman as he began to glow a bright blue; powering up thanks to one of the chips that Tory had put in earlier. "We'll see about that!" said Roll as Maylu twirled a Fire Tower chip in her hand. "ICE TOWER!" yelled Iceman, and as the three sickles of ice went through the ground and then headed towards Roll "Just what I was waiting on! Fire Tower!" yelled Maylu as she jammed the chip inside of the pet and then 3 towers of flame rushed towards the tower of ice. As they hit steam filled the entire arena. "Not bad." Said Tory "Thanks!" she said "Iceman you ok?" he asked "Yea, I just can't see." He said "Good, if you can't then she can't." Tory said "That's where you are wrong!" came the voice of Roll as she appeared in front of Iceman's face, punching him hardly and knocking him down to the floor. Then she flew in the air and began to twirl. "Roll tornado!" she yelled as she continued to spin and fall towards Iceman at rapid speeds. "Area Grab!" said Tory and Iceman disappeared right as Roll's attack was about to hit causing her to slam to the ground.  
  
"Lets try this, Internal Ice!" said Tory as Iceman began to turn bluer that he already was and as an ice aura form around him. "Nice." Said Iceman, looking at his hands "Now go get her!" Tory said as Iceman ran towards Roll and began beating her down with his icecicle hands. "Roll, get out of there!" yelled Maylu, watching her navi who was stuck in the ground. "I can't!" she yelled as Iceman continued to hit her "Don't worry, I'm not going to let you stay down there." Said Iceman as he picked her up by her neck "Uggh..." Roll yelled as she tried to hit him, but his 2000 aura kept getting in the way. "Lets end this already." Said Tory, holding up the three battle chips needed for his favorite Program Advance. "Deep Freeze, Clan of Ice, Ice Age! Battle chips in download." Said Tory. The screen paused for a minute as the words Sub Zero Program Advance appeared on his screen. Iceman tossed Roll in the air and then began summoning power. He threw his hands into the air and then ice appeared around the entire area. "Game over." Iceman said as Roll fell back down into his arms and as he began to freeze her body. "NO!" Maylu yelled, urgently looking through her folder for anything to help her navi. "Too late, she's frozen!" said Tory smirking as Maylu looked back at her screen to see a completely frozen Roll in Iceman's hands. "That's that, toss her." Said Tory as Iceman tossed Roll's frozen body into the air and then watched as she fell... "NO!" Maylu yelled as she ran across the one chip that could help her "Inferno Soul! Battle Chip In Download!" she yelled as Roll's body fell, lifelessly through the sky. Her body then began to glow a bright red and right as she was about to hit the ground, the light grew deeper and shone around the entire area, melting the entire place and causing Iceman's aura to disappear. As the light faded, a single figure could be seen standing in the middle, floating in the air, with one foot on the ground tilted up.  
  
Roll had united with Inferno's soul just in time, it had saved her and it gave her one of the biggest power boost that she had ever had. She looked nothing like the normal Roll now though, the color pink was nowhere to be found on the navi. She was completely different, she was in fact... now an inferno. A blue flame covered her entire body. There was no armor covering her, she was just a flame, a flame of pure power. She rushed towards Iceman at a speed normally impossible, and she missed him greatly but just by passing him she brought the navi down to his knees. "Maylu! She's gone Berserk! Use Heat Meteoria style! You can use a soul and a style at the same time!" yelled Lan from the sidelines "Okay! Heat Meteoria Style!" yelled Maylu as Roll paused in her attack and then began to glow a dark red. The change was almost instant, as an explosion was created right after the unison. Roll stepped out of the explosion unharmed, but she had changed. Now she donned an white armor that looked like a ninja costume. It was all white with a strap that went down the center of her pants (think of the original scorpion from MK). Her shirt was sleeveless and also white, in the center of it was the sign of a meteor with a blue flame surrounding it. Her helmet was gone, now her long red hair ran down all the way to her torso. Her red eyes glew with the flames of her heart. "Are you okay Roll?" Maylu asked worried "Yep, better than ever, heck I learnt some new moves to, you need to download them after this match." Said Roll as she dropped down to both of her feet. "Okay." Said Maylu, watching as her navi walked towards iceman. "Sorry Iceman, but I need to win this." Roll winked as she started to run and then delivered a kick to iceman's chin and sent him flying backwards.  
  
"Iceman, return attack! Battle chip in!" yelled Sean as Iceman began to go back towards Roll, powering up for an ice punch "ICE PUNCH!" Iceman yelled as he drew back his fist, headed towards Roll. Just as the punch was about to hit, Roll caught it simply, and then used it to toss the navi high into the air. "ARGH!" yelled the navi as he flew and as Roll closed her eyes and then began doing motions with her hands and as she began to chant something. "Mi, Ta for, ad. Armageddon Meteor!" she yelled as the sky grew black and as thousands of meteors began to fall onto iceman, melting him. Iceman fell to the ground, out of breath and almost a puddle. "Iceman, you've got to win this! Ice Giga!" yelled Tory as Iceman's body then froze over and then as he ran towards Roll, ready to take her out with all of his power... he underestimated her new power. As Iceman rushed towards Roll, she was calm and then when his body hit hers, she exploded with fire. Melting him instally.  
  
-Iceman Logging Out-  
  
"And Maylu and Roll is the winner!" yelled Aynos "Go you two!" yelled Lan as he and Megaman ran over to their respective 'friends'. "Thanks!" said Maylu and Roll as they paused to look at Tory "Nice match. Never thought I'd lose to you two though, heh, guess I need to practice." Said Tory as he gave her a hug and then walked off.  
  
"Our next match will be between Sean and his navi Legos! And Dimitri and his navi, the L.O.N or Lord Of Nightmares! It's going to be good!" yelled Aynos, taking a side look at Dimitri, a grin appearing on her face as he looked at her out the side of his eyes, leaning on the wall. "This is going to get a lot more harder than I thought..." said Dimitri, as he looked around the room and saw Tommy and Aldo, sitting down; waiting for Sonya to make her move.  
  
-End Chapter Eight- 


	10. A new power

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights  
By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon  
  
Chapter nine: A new power  
  
**A/N: Wow, I'm almost half way to my goal of 100 reviews, thanks guys! Oh yea, and Sakura, I rush these chapters because I go back to school in about two weeks and I'm going to New York in one soooooo no computer access for a while and I want the tournament done before that... I hate writing action out like this; I'm more of a romantic with a couple of fights, aww well... And don't worry Spector; Conrad will come up, just need a reason for everyone to need dark chips. And because all of these battles have been a little umm... similar, this one is going to be just a little bit silly (I'm fighting and it's the way I am) actually, it's just going to be crazy, and you know what that means! A SONG! JUMP by N.E.R.D. (No one ever really dies, aka the neptunes!) This isn't even really a battle, more like a fight... I don't want to write something serious right now, so it's going to be short and crazy.**

**The Song: Arggh... this thing won't let me put in links so if you want to listen to the song, then go to my profile, i'll put the link at the bottom there. 

**

**

* * *

**

Dimitri Plabato:  
  
Dimitri is a sixteen-year-old netbattler and a friend of Lan, Maylu, and Yai. Still not much is known about him, except that he loves music, anime, and video games. His navi is the mysterious L.O.N. Lots of Dimitri is still unknown, even which side he is on.  
  
The L.O.N:  
  
The Lord Of Nightmares is Dimitri's navi. He always wears a silver hood, so no one knows what the navi really looks like. He is a master of dark chips.  
  
Bass GS:  
  
When Lan fought Alpha, Bass was there to stop him. After defeating Bass, it was though that he was destroyed, but he refused to die. Even though he was very weak, he kept trying to survive. He wandered the Internet until one day, he ran across Gospel, the copy of himself created by Sean. Gospel decided to join their powers, creating Bass GS. A very dangerous and deadly creature.  
  
And don't forget the song, JUMP by N.E.R.D from umm... their second album, I don't wanna look for the name...

* * *

Hey Shabra... Lord of Nightmares... shit almost slipped." Said Dimitri, looking around to make sure that no one heard him "Yea, I know... gotta be more careful, they may start being more careful if someone actually finds out who we are." Said the 'Lord of Nightmares'. Dimitri looked down at his pet and onto his navi. The Lon was currently hood less, reveling his head. He was a completely black navi with red stripes running down the side and a dragon symbol on his bandanna. His helmet was red and shaped like a dragon's head. "Okay, our next opponent is Sean... meaning you have to face a navi just about as powerful as the original Bass, think you can handle it?" Dimitri asked, looking at his navi "Yea, it won't be easy though." Said Lon frankly "And we also need to be careful, Sean does know who we are and he may say it..." said Dimitri "No, he knows the rules, but he may try to expose us, and if Lan finds out then our mission was compromised and then we may have to kill them all." Said Lon "Yea, and I hope it doesn't get to that..." said Dimitri sadly "Well then, lets go, our match is about to start." Said Lon as he placed his hood back on to hide his true form. "Yea, lets go ahead and win this." Said Dimitri as he placed his pet in his pocket and then got up and walked towards the center of the arena.  
  
As Dimitri walked closer, Aynos followed his movements, every step of the way. "Shouldn't you be gone?" Dimitri asked her, as he slowly passed by her (you know that anime thing where there's like a flash when two people pass and they have a short convo.?) "You shouldn't even be here." She said calmly "Well, I can't allow you to delete the world's only hope to stop you." He said plainly "But doing that is not your job." She said "I know, but I kind of like Lan, and besides, I don't want to deal with a pissed off Maylu, I kind of like my hair. And I don't want to be missing any limbs." He said "Fool." Said Aynos, shaking her head "Anyways, be careful, he has already prepared for your failure. So remember what I said... disappear. I care about you a little to much for me to see you dead." He said as he walked off leaving Aynos blushing a tad as she walked off with him to start the match.  
  
"Sean Jordan, the former leader of the Net Syndicate known as Gospel. You have no idea how much I have looked forward to this match." Said Dimitri with a grin "Ahh, and you Dimitri Plabato, the..." Sean started but was cut off by a look from Dimitri "Say it, and then if anyone figures out whom I am, everyone inside of this entire arena will die." Dimitri whispered "I see, well then; just know this, I will keep my eye on you, and if any of my friends get hurt... I will kill you." "Understood." "Now lets get this started!" said Sean, a grin on his face "Yea!" said Aynos "Hold up... just gotta find... Ahh here it is..." said Dimitri as he dug through his black sweatshorts and pulled out a red CD player with a pair of thick headphones and placed them on his ears. "OK I'M READY!" he yelled, unable to hear due to the headphones. "Jack in! Legos transmit!" yelled Sean as Dimitri danced around the arena "Umm... come on Dimitri." Said Aynos, shaking her head "HUH!?" he yelled "OH!! I will show you the GREATEST NIGHTMARE! GO LON!!" Dimitri yelled as Lon appeared on the arena field laughing through his hood. "Man Dimitri, you need to lay off the sugar..." he said cracking up "Okay! Begin!" yelled Aynos as Legos took off running towards the Lon "Legos! Flame Breath!" yelled Sean as Legos' mouth began to glow red and as the flame breath took off towards Lon at high speeds.  
  
"Huh?" said Dimitri as he saw the fire head towards Lon. "Umm...." Dimitri thought about the song that he was listening to and an idea came to him just as the fire almost hit him. "Jump, jump, jump (I'll check it out!)" he yelled as Lon jumped high into the air, just in time to avoid the blast.  
  
**(Start Song: You know, the link is at the bottom of my profile) **  
  
HELLO  
HEY MOM, IT'S ME MOM  
CAN'T TELL YOU WHERE I SLEEP MOM  
'CAUSE THAT'S WHERE WE BE MOM  
SOMETIMES I STEAL AND CHEAT MOM  
YES I GET ENOUGH TO EAT MOM  
MOM, CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME, NO  
I DON'T MESS WITH GUNS  
YES, IN MY TRAVELS I HAVE SEEN ONE  
NO, BEING AROUND THE WEED IS NO FUN  
BUT HOUSE RULES SURE WERE NO FUN  
SOMETHING TOLD ME TO  
  
"Whoa, that's high..." said Sean as he and Legos watched Lon fly through the sky like something out of the matrix. Sean then took a look at the Dancing Dimitri and grinned, deciding to take this chance to destroy his navi. "Legos, Fire Gospel Style!" he said as Legos then began to glow and then his armor changed from his normal purple/green color to a pure red. "Okay Legos, Inferno shot!" yelled Sean as his navi then began to power up.  
  
"Nope." Said Dimitri as he tossed up a chip and then placed it inside of his pet  
  
JUMP... (AND I DON'T CARE NOW)  
JUMP... (CAUSE WE DON'T CARE NOW)  
JUMP... (I PACKED MY THINGS NOW)  
JUMP... (THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW, I'LL CHECK IT OUT)  
  
"Lon, water Gospel Style!" Dimitri yelled as Lon then fell back to the ground, his robe changed from a silver to a blue color. "Where did you get that chip!?" yelled Sean, wondering how Dimitri got one of his custom chips "Umm..." Dimitri paused his CD player and thought for a moment... "Internet?" he said causing everyone to do an animeish fall "Now, Lon, water cross!" Dimitri yelled as he pressed play again and then began dancing once again. Lon then placed his hands in front of him and a cross-made of water then he shot it off towards the inferno blaze that was headed towards him. The two attacks hit and canceled each other out.  
  
HEY DAD, OK DAD  
THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY DAD, I NEVER COULD OBEY DAD  
YOU WOULD HAVE BAD DAYS DAD  
AND YOU WOULD MAKE ME PAY DAD  
MAKE ME FEEL WASTED  
PUNK ROCK TATTOOS, LETTER JACKET  
GOOD GRADES DON'T COME WITH THAT PACKAGE  
YES, SURE I WOULD LOVE TO MATCH IT  
BUT NAMES JUST MAKE IT HARDER TO HACK IT, BYE  
  
Legos let out a growl and then rushed towards Lon and then jumped into the air with his wolf like speed. "Okay Legos, Atomic Shot!" yelled Sean as he downloaded the rare chip into his navi. The effect took place immediately and Legos shot out the purple shot at Lon and hit him dead on, also breaking all of his panels except the one that he was on. "Umm... Dimitri?" said Lon as he stood back up, weak from the last shot, looking on as Sean placed in another chip and as Legos began to power up again. "Do what I do!" yelled Dimitri as he, you guessed it, began to jump into the air.  
  
JUMP... (AND I DON'T CARE NOW)  
JUMP... (CAUSE WE DON'T CARE NOW)  
JUMP... (I PACKED MY THINGS NOW)  
JUMP... (THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW, I'LL CHECK IT OUT)  
  
Lon shrugged and then began to jump into the air, a lower height that he had done before. The second atomic blast was almost to him just as he looked at Dimitri who immediately hit the ground with great speed, Lon shook his head and did the same, barley avoiding the blast. Dimitri then got back up and then downloaded a chip. "Okay Lon, Dragon Slave Spell!" yelled Dimitri as his screen came across with the words "Dragon Slave Program Advance". "Huh? But he only used one chip..." said Higsby "Yea, I know. The thing is though, this is a special version of the PA, only requires one chip." Yelled Dimitri as Lon placed his hands in front of him and then began flying. "Darkness Beyond Twilight! Crimson Blood that flows, aww screw it, you know the damn spell!" yelled Lon as he shot off the blast, causing Legos to be submerged by the blast.  
  
DON'T LET YOUR TEACHERS TEACH YOU ABOUT WEALTH  
TO DEATH, MAYBE THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE  
(I'LL CHECK IT OUT)  
DON'T LET NASA TEACH YOU THAT WE ARE BY OURSELVES  
'CAUSE TRUST ME THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE  
(I'LL CHECK IT OUT)  
  
Dimitri smiled and then began to do the robot and then he said "Come on Sean! Do the robot with me!" Sean just shrugged and then went to the front of the arena and began doing the robot with Dimitri. "Wait a... what am I doing!" yelled Sean as he ran back to his battle area just in time for the smoke to clear. "Legos, you okay?" there was a low roar as a response. "You're hurt pretty bad...you need a way to heal yourself..." he said, thinking and then it hit him. "I didn't really want to use this but..." he said  
  
LA, LA...  
MAYBE THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE  
(I'LL CHECK IT OUT)  
SEE, WE'RE NOT PART OF THE MAGNA CHARTA  
THERE'S NO SHUTTLE FOR US TO CHARTER, NO  
THEY KEEPING IT FOR THEMSELVES  
  
(I'LL CHECK IT OUT)  
  
"While he's down, Heat Meteoria Style!" yelled Dimitri as Lon's robe then changed to a darker red and a meteor symbol appeared on the front. "Meteor Strike!" yelled Lon as he brought his arms down, summoning thousands of flaming space rocks.  
  
LET MY EX-GIRLFRIEND I'M TRYING  
AND HER NEW BOYFRIEND I'D FIGHT HIM  
AND WHAT ABOUT MY COUSINS  
TELL 'EM THAT I LOVE THEM  
I'M NOT PERFECT, NOR FACETIOUS  
BUT AT HOME I FEEL SEATLESS  
YOUR SUN COMPLETELY HEATLESS  
TURN TO BBC, YOU SHOULD SEE THIS  
A THOUSAND KIDS  
  
"Legos, are you ready?" said Sean as he held up a chip in his hand. The roar of Legos confirmed it, as the navi looked up and saw the meteors get ready to hit him. "Okay then, BASS UNISON! BATTLE CHIP IN DOWNLOAD!"  
  
JUMP... (AND I DON'T CARE NOW)  
JUMP... (CAUSE WE DON'T CARE NOW)  
JUMP... (I PACKED MY THINGS NOW)  
JUMP... (THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW, I'LL CHECK IT OUT) WOKE UP, BEGINS SOMEDAY 

WISH I HAD IT ON THE WAY  
THOUGH I AM A REBEL, SOME WOULD SAY  
NO ONE'S HOME, IT'S HEAVEN

ASTRONAUT SUITS BY THE BBC...  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" yelled Dimitri, taking off his headphones and tossing them to the ground "Did you just use a Bass soul on LEGOS!?" he asked looking at Sean "Yea." "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? That's worse than summoning BASS GS here!" he yelled as Legos stood back up full of energy and then as he began to glow "Well he needed something!" said Sean as he watched his navi... he had never used the chip before but being a person who had faced Bass Gs in battle, knew what power that it held. Legos' form then began to change. His wolf like exterior then began to fade, leaving a navi on the floor inside of a robe. Even Lon paused, shaking as he felt the power glow. A loud Roar was heard, as the wolf side finally disappeared, leaving the navi on the floor on one knee. He stood up calmly and then looked up at the sky where the meteors were falling. The navi chuckled and then brought his two hands together and created an X.

He then brought them apart very quickly, creating a aura around him and sending it through the entire area. The aura went through the meteors, making them explode, way before they even got near him. Lon had to drop to the ground in order not to be vaporized by the blast. The navi laughed and then looked at himself. He looked nothing like the original Bass GS, but he had a bit of his spirit. He pulled back the robe and then looked at his body. He was purple with green spots all in his torso, meaning that even though it was his best, Sean could not get rid of all of the bugs created with Legos. His legs were a light brown with four spikes coming out of each side. His helmet had also changed, it was not the fish shaped helmet of the original Bass or Bass GS. It was also made out of bugs, but bugs of a different color. These bugs were black and red and they made up the helmet. "It feels like I can't change back to normal, I might need a new name. Humm.... How about Demios? That okay with you Sean?" said Demios looking at his operator, who nodded in amazement.  
  
"Good then." Said Demios (Just for those who want to know, Demios means, Master of the Demons in one of the books I'm writing) Demios then looked at when Lon was sitting down on the ground, shaking with fear. "Well what are you doing sitting there?" he asked, an evil grin appearing on his face as Lon got up. "Wow, looks like you were able to keep Legos' personality. That's a good thing, I didn't like the idea of two all powerful evil navis joining up trying to destroy all humans..." he said calmly, dusting himself off "Naw, no way I'm going to do that... but we need to finish this match." He said calmly as he then began to rush towards Lon and then he punched him in the gut and watched as Lon fell back to the ground "Man, this is a lot of power..." he said looking at each side of his hand "Dimitri..." "Yea, I know, we need to get serious..." Dimitri said as he pulled out three battle chips.  
  
"Hey Demios, I'm going to send you a chip ok?" asked Sean as he downloaded a full sync battle chip and as navi and human became one. "Okay then... lets try this one! Moon light, Destiny of Strength, Blood Ties, Battle chips in download!" Dimitri yelled as the words 'Kamehameha Program Advance' displayed on his screen "Whenever you are ready." Said Sean as Demios rushed towards Lon. "Ka..." said Lon as he brought his hands and cupped them together beside him. "Me, Ha me!" he said as a ball of light began to form between his hands. Demios jumped into the air and fell down with a punch headed for Lon. "HA!" he yelled as he let off the blast right as Demios was about to hit him. The white light took over his body and when it faded, Demios was nowhere to be seen. It was as if the blast had eaten him up. Well that's what Dimitri and Lon thought until they heard a laughter and "You though that could hurt me!?" as Demios reappeared behind Lon and then sent out a red blast deep through the navi's torso, leaving a hole inside of his body as data flowed out and as Lon fell to the ground, clutching the hole. "Well, this looks like the end of this battle." Said Sean with a smile "Shut up. Hey Lon think you can pull off the GS?" Dimitri asked, rummaging through his folder for three chips. "Yea, and besides..." Lon paused to spit out some data "Using a couple of dark chips will do me some good." He finished as Dimitri nodded and then pulled out three chips, chips that he knew would help him win this battle.  
  
"Okay then, Sean, Demios! Game Over! Dark Soul Battle chip in download!" yelled Dimitri as he downloaded the chip causing Chaud and every other official in the building to gasp. Lon then stood up, completely healed, a dark aura taking over him. "Okay then, here's the second one, Lord of Nightmares battle chip in download!" Dimitri yelled as the Lon began to glow "You know what? It just feels funny using a chip with the same name as me." Said Lon as he shook his head "Okay last one, endless Abyss! Battle Chip!" Lon then froze for a couple of seconds and suddenly a black ball appeared in front of him. "Darkness of the four worlds, Lord of Darkness! I summon the abyss deep within my soul and give it to you as a sacrifice! Give me your strength, so that I can destroy this one in front of me! With our joint strengths I welcome my heart into the abyss! GIGA SLAVE!" yelled Lon as he then blasted off the dark wave of energy... Absorbing Demos and ending the match.  
  
-Legos logging out- (it says Legos because Sean hasn't digitally changed the name yet)  
  
"And after that umm... interesting battle, Dimitri is the winner!" yelled Aynos "Congrats, and don't worry your secret is safe with me for now." said Sean as he reached over to shake Dimitri's hand "Thanks!" said Dimitri as he shook his hand "I thought I was..." Dimitri was cut off by Chaud pulling him off "Dimitri Plabato, as an official I am placing you under arrest." He said once they were out of earshot "For what?" Dimitri asked "For using not one but three dark battle chips." Said Chaud, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Well, put those away, I'm afraid you can't arrest me." Said Dimitri looking at Chaud "Bull, I can arrest you." He said as Dimitri went through his pocket and then pulled out a card. "Chaud Eugene, I override your power as an official, by being a member of the Scilab team." Dimitri said plainly "How are you a sci lab employ!?" Chaud said "I don't have to tell you that, now if you don't mind. I think I'm going to give Lon a bit of rest." Said Dimitri as he walked off leaving Chaud to his thought...  
  
-End Chapter Nine-

I was bored, don't worry, the next match between Higsby and Yai is going to be good.


	11. Unleash the power

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights  
By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon Chapter 11: A Collector's Passion  
  
A/N: Wow, I've gotten over 50 reviews... never would have thought it would happen.... Thanks! Hey, who ever beat Blue Moon, can you tell me how to get past the last asteroid computer, I swear I'm about to break my GBASP... no I'm not. Sarena, what do you mean you despise us? That's mean... but thanks for saying I'm an okay one! Email me so we can talk about this "Despising the male sex" thingy, oh yea and I'm sure you can figure out who he loves by the time you read this... and no, it is not Protoman... And by the way, this may be last chapter for a while... sorry, but don't worry, I'll try to do it as fast as I can. And this battle is really hard to dooo soooooo this might just suck for a chapter. But I'll try to get the next battle done ASAP.

* * *

"Dimitri! Come back here!" yelled Chaud as Dimitri walked off, heading back over to the arena to see the next match. Dimitri paused and then looked over his shoulder to see what Chaud wanted. "This is not proof that you are a sci lab team member!" said Chaud pulling the card out. "This could be fake, so I am afraid that I must arrest you until it is proven." Chaud said, pulling out his handcuffs once again. Dimitri sighed and shook his head. "You want to arrest me? Fine, go ahead then." He said holding out his arms "But I warn you Eugene Chaud, the moment those handcuffs touch my hand and I have to tell you what I am doing here, you will die." Said Dimitri calmly 'What?!" "You heard me... now do you want to risk your life on arresting me? Or do you want to make sure before you make a mistake?" said Dimitri, anger clear in his voice as Chaud thought about it. "Protoman, go check the sci lab database for someone registered under the name Dimitri Plabato." Protoman nodded as he disappeared into the net and came back a few minutes later. "Chaud, it is confirmed that he is an employee at Sci Lab." Said Protoman "What does he do?" Chaud asked, taking a sideways glace at Dimitri "Its sealed and private." Said Protoman "And for good reason." Said Dimitri as Chaud turned back around to face him. "Why's that Plabato?" he asked, looking at the younger boy "Because, if my mission was compromised, then I would have to kill anyone who found out what it was, so I suggest that you stop looking because, I really would hate to kill you, I doubt Yai would let me live." He said with a smile "Then why are you following Lan and the others around, as a friend?" Chaud asked "Because I am a friend first of all. And my mission does concern them. And don't forget, you have to keep everything that you found out a secret, or I will have to kill you and everyone that you told." Said Dimitri, putting his arms down and placing his hands in his pockets. "You cannot hurt them, do you hear me?!" Chaud yelled "Dang... what's with all the death threats I keep receiving!? Don't worry, I have no plan on hurting Lan or his friends." Said Dimitri as he turned around and headed back to the arena "Oh yea, and don't forget that... you are also a member on that list." Said Dimitri as he continued walking.  
  
"Hey Lon you in there?" asked Dimitri, looking at his Pet for his navi "Huh? You need me?" said the Lord of Nightmares as he reappeared on the screen "Not really, were you training?" he asked "Yea, I was around Serenade's old running grounds." Said the Lon as he sat down on his cyber chair. "Cool, pick up anything?" "Yea, I stopped by Conrad and got a new program advance that I tried out. It's called the Nightmare Blade. Fit me perfectly." Said the Lon, removing his hood and giving a smile "Good. Oh yea and thanks for putting that fake Sci Lab stuff up there, it came in handy, Chaud decided not to believe the card." Said Dimitri with a grin "Told you that someone might... just hopes he doesn't keep looking though, I was only able to place up the fake information for about seven days. After that it'll disappear..." "That's ok, that should work." Said Dimitri "Yea, well whose up now?" "Yai and Higsby actually." "Wow, a battle of rare chips..." "Yea I know, this is really going to be close..." Said Dimitri as he entered the audience and as Lon replaced his hood and then walked over to where the other navis were sitting.  
  
"Okay Ladies and Gentleman! Now for our fifth match of the Armageddon Tournament, we have Yai Ayano (I just found out her last name); the vice president of Ayano tech verses Mr. Higsby of the Higsby Chips and Goods Store!" yelled Aynos as the two warriors stepped forward. "You're going down!" yelled Higsby as Numberman nodded and did an animeish thumbs up (animeish: anime-ish: The process of doing something seen out of an anime. Only found in the Sick Puppy Inc./ Dragon Family Productions Dictionary of BS). Yai grinned and then looked down at Glide. "Hey Glide, what do you say, want to fight for real for once?" "Yes, Ms. Yai, I have been wanting to test out my strength for a while." Said Glide, a sigh going across his face as Yai nodded and then her and Higsby yelled "Numberman...Glide! Jack in Transmit!" the two navis landed in the battlefield, each with smile on their faces.  
  
"I haven't had a good fight since I battled Megaman while I was in W3." Said Numberman, a grin appearing on his disco ball shaped head. Glide smirked broadly and then punched the air causing a dent to appear on the other side of the arena. "And I have to say, I've never had a chance to use my full power, I will take advantage of it." Said Glide, as Numberman cringed at the butler navi's display of power. "Start whenever." Said Aynos as the two netbattlers nodded and then threw up a battle chip each. "Okay lets start this out right Numberman! Giga Dice!" yelled Higsby as two black dice appeared in front of Numberman. He then tossed them towards the smiling Glide. "Glide, here you go." Said Yai, placing in a battle chip as the two dice landed by Glide's feet, exploding and leaving a big cloud of smoke. "Oh no! Glide." Yelled Yai as the smoke cleared and Glide was nowhere to be seen. "Ha, Game over!" said Numberman as a  
  
-Glide Logging out-  
  
appeared. "Wow thought you were going to win this Yai?" said Higsby with a grin. Yai smiled and then winked "Oh I do." She said as a scream was heard, Numberman's to be exact. "WHAT THE!?" said Higsby as he looked back down on his pet only to see Numberman being sliced in half by a long sword. "How did?" he said, now looking at the laughing Yai "You should know about this..." she said holding up a fake logout chip in her hand "Damn..." said Higsby as he looked back down on Numberman. "So you want to do this with rare chips eh?! Well then! RamenMan!, battle chip in download!" yelled Higsby as Numberman then got back up on his feet fully healed and as a navi made of Ramen appeared. "Ramen Supreme!" yelled Numberman and Ramen man at the same time as twelve packets of Chicken Ramen flew towards Glide, hitting him with all of its goodness. "Must... have Ramen!" yelled Glide, under the Ramen spell as Numberman's arms transformed into a Giga Blade. "Game, set match!" he said as he readied himself to bring the blade down onto Glide until Yai's voice rang out "Life Aura." making his attack useless. "Darn you Yai, but that's ok! Wild Wind Battle chip in!" said Higsby as a hard wind blew over the arena blowing off the Ramen eating Glide's aura. "Now! He's Open! Do it!" yelled Higsby as Numberman took off his head and then tossed it into the air. "Disco Ball Bomb!" he said as his head hit Glide and then a huge explosion was heard. "Did it!" said Numberman as his head rolled back down to him and then he placed it back on. He was calm until he heard a voice...  
  
"You did what? All that I can see is that you damaged my armor." Said the calm and now deep voice of Glide as he walked through the smoke "WHAT!?" said Numberman looking on shocked "And good job by the way, no one has done that before... guess I need to get serious, that okay with you Ms. Yai?" said Glide looking up to his grinning operator "Of course, beat him down." "It will be my pleasure." He said removing his gloves one by one and then punching his armor so that it fell down into pieces. He then smiled as he pressed a button and removed his helmet. A collective gasp was heard as Glide's long black hair fell down to his bare chest. His silver eyes glew in the darkness of the battleground and a grin on his face as he stretched. "Wow, Its been forever since I have been out of that armor." He said with a sigh as he tossed his helmet up and down in the air. "Well... now that I'm done with all of that... got any last wishes?" said Glide as he phased out and then appeared right in front of Numberman, hitting him in the chin with his helmet and knocking him down to the other side of the arena. "Damn you..." he muttered, standing back up wiping the data from his lip.  
  
"Damn you? Good idea... hey Yai?" "One step ahead of ya! Here ya go! Grim Battle Chip In download!, Hades Battle Chip In Download, Damnation! Battle chip! Let's go!" she yelled as her screen paused and showed the words, Hades Program Advance. "Okay then, let's do this!" yelled Glide as he placed his hands together and formed a triangle. "Gates of hell open and embrace the darkness within! Send this fool to the eternal Hades, and the pits of hate and evil. Demons and death, conquer this soul and end his life in pain!" he chanted as a dark light appeared in his hands and then he shot the clearly dark blast at Numberman who was sent deep into the darkness...  
  
-Hades- "Whe..where am I?" Numberman asked looking around the fiery pits of hell. "You are in Hades, the darkness." Said Grim as he walked over to the fallen navi. "But..." "Prepare yourself for a trial... if you pass you may go back, if not you will stay..." said Grim calmly as he disappeared into the darkness and then the Kingdom Hearts battle theme began to play as a man in all black walked out calmly. "Who are you?' asked the navi as the man walked closer. "I am known as Ansem.exe and I am the keeper of the heartless. If you defeat me... you may leave, if not... then you will perish." Said Ansem as he twirled a dark black and red large key in his hand. "But I have no battle chips..." said Numberman as he stood up and faced the dark man. "You will notice that for now, you have every battle chip that you have seen..." said Ansem as he tossed the key into the air and then looked at Numberman. "If you are ready...then it BEGINS!" yelled Ansem as the Keyblade fell down to the ground with immense power and as the earth below them began to shake and then the fiery pit opened and the two warriors fell down to what appeared to be the 'Gates'. "Get ready." Said Ansem as he picked his weapon up once again and then ran towards Numberman, holding his Keyblade out right in front of him. "Umm... I got it!" said Numberman as he stood in his fighting stance and prepared for his attack. "Heartless Strike!" yelled Ansem as he jumped into the air and then brought the Keyblade down. "Lightning Blade!" yelled Numberman, just in time for the blade to appear in his arms for him to block Ansem's attack. "Not bad, for a human navi..." said Ansem as he did a back flip and then landed back on his side of the field "Your heart though will belong to me! It will belong to darkness!" yelled Ansem as a giant creature in black then appeared on his back (and man was he fat, he looked like a rat, who always had snickers as a snack, okay now lets get back to the story cause this is corny...) "I'll Be Guardian!" yelled the creature as he then blocked every attack that Numberman made. "Damn..." said Numberman, out of breath as he panted, looking at the ground as Ansem grinned and then powered up. He floated into the air and then a dark aura began to take over the place as he said "OPEN YOUR HEART TO DARKNESS!" and then his guardian then began to go through the ground, coming back up at wherever Numberman was. "Knew that you were going to use an attack like that!" said Numberman with a grin as he powered up "Light, Dark, Balance Battle chips!" Numberman said as the word's Ying Yang Divide Program Advance, appeared beside him and as a bright light then took over the arena and then caused Ansem to yell.  
  
"NO!" Ansem yelled as his dark side then faded into the light and then left his normal side standing at the middle. Numberman grinned as Grim walked back outside grinning and clapping. "Not bad not bad at all... I wasn't expecting that. Well then, here you go." Said Grim as he then used his scythe and sliced open a portal to the living.  
  
-The Arena-  
  
Glide and everyone else was waiting on the official rules to take place when the dark portal opened up and Numberman stepped out. Glide stood up and smiled as he said "Wow, didn't think you could get through that one..." he said as Numberman walked over to him. "Me neither... it's hot as hell down there." Glide sweatdropped "Umm... it was hell..." "Oh shit! You actually sent me to hell!? WHAT THE HECK!?" said Numberman "Well are you ready to finish this battle?" said Glide and Yai "You bet!" said Higsby and Numberman as Glide's arm then gained an Armageddon Blade as he ran towards Numberman and then striked in the shaped of an X calling out "Armageddon X!" the X then headed towards Numberman but he just smiled as he gained two wings and then called out "Zero Divide!" as his wings slashed and then met with the X. A huge cloud of black smoke took over the area. Neither was hurt but they nodded to each other as both of the operators placed in sword chips. "Dragon Blade!" yelled Higsby as a blade looking like a Mortal Kombat Dragon Appeared "Wolf Blade!" yelled Yai and then both navis ran towards each other...  
  
-SLICE-  
  
The two navis paused, waiting to see what would happen. "Good job, we have to do this again when I am at full power..." said Numberman as a –Numberman Logging Out- appeared and as Aynos declared Yai as the winner...  
  
-Somewhere in the darkness-  
  
A man is sitting down; his bright red eyes are all that can be seen as he watches Yai and Higsby shake hands after their brutal match. "She is a lot stronger than anyone ever thought..." said his net navi from his pet "I know, and that will make deleting the both of them, a lot more funner..." said the man as he faded out into the darkness.  
  
-End Chapter 10- 


	12. Sword vs Gun battle of warriors

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights 

By: Dimitri Plabato

A/N: Wow, I'm finally back! YAY! It's been a while since my ban was lifted so I had to get reinterested in the story. And yes, I was banned… sadly… I really didn't think that these guys actually checked these fanfictions but they do, and due to my boredom I created one that in the end got me banned…. And for all of you who did read it I have one word for you…. MILK!! Oh yea and due to my long absence, I kinda forgot some of my characters so if I change your name in this sorry… I'll change it back later, I know that this match is Chaud vs. Kiser, but I forgot your character… sorry. Lol well let me just say this and get to the story… It's good to be back and I'm sorry it took so long. Now welcome back to Unforgiving Nights…

Disclaimer: HA! Shut up before I milk you all! I don't own Megaman!

Chapter Something: Sword vs. Gun; weapons of warriors

Aldo Suih: Nothing is currently known about Aldo.

Kiser: Kiser is a mysterious and dark human being. He uses the abyss to his advantage and harbors darkness as his heart. He is not evil just antisocial so he dons a dark robe covering his face. His net navi is Risk.exe.

Risk.exe: Risk is the more childish version of his master. He harbors the hyperness of a child and uses it as a strategy inside of battle. He is a master of gun chips and is a speedy navi. (Risk is deprived by rearranging your name Kiser and taking out the e)

Aldo grinned as he watched Yai yield the final blow to Numberman and Higsby, his blade leaning on his back like a traditional samurai. "What are you thinking?" Frogoshii (crap, forgot how to spell that Aldo, I'll correct it later) asked his master from his pet "Nothing" he smiled looking at the fire inside of Yai's eyes "Just thinking about how beautiful she looks when she is determined to win." "Master…" "Don't worry, I won't let it affect the mission." Aldo said quietly as he replaced his blade inside of his sheath and then faded into the darkness.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, after that heart pounding match! Are you ready for the next one!?" Aynos yelled from the center of the field causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. "Okay then, next we have the mysterious Kiser and his net navi Risk!" she said as the robed teenager walked towards the center of the field, his red pet at his side. He grins, his teeth are all that can be seen, it sends an eary kind of feeling through the audience as he stood in front of his battle area. "Versus Chaud Eugene, a man who needs no introduction." The Audience began chanting wildly as the white-haired teen faced the audience and threw up a piece sign and then turned back to Yai. "Wish me luck." He said to her, holding her hand and rubbing the back of it slightly with his thumb. "You don't need it." she said as she softly kissed his cheek and then pushed him off towards the field. Dimitri grinned as he watched the spectacle between the two umm 'friends' and smiled on the inside 'I wish the two of you the best of luck' he thought until his cell phone rung. "Its Zero, we need you." Said the voice on the phone "Okay, on my way." Said Dimitri as he hung up the phone and sighed. "Hey Dimitri where you going?" Lan asked, Maylu leaning on him as they watched Dimitri walk towards the door.

"I have to take care of something, I'll be back." Said Dimitri as he placed a hand on Lan's shoulder and then walked outside of the door. Lan shrugged and then watched as Chaud walked towards the arena. "Hey Chaud! Don't lose okay? We have a score to settle." He yelled as Chaud turned around to face him and then he smirked "Wouldn't have it any other way Hikari." Chaud said arrogantly as he stole a look at Yai who blew him a kiss quickly. 'Yes, you must win this match, make my mission a lot more easier.' Aynos thought as Chaud walked up to his area. "You ready?" Chaud asked Kiser who nodded "Then begin!" yelled Aynos as the two netbattlers both held up their pets. "Protoman! Let them feel the cold of your blade!" Chaud yelled as Protoman transferred into the arena. "The dead have no titles; erase his Risk!" said Kiser calmly as Risk transferred into the arena as well. "Prepare to lose." Chaud said with ease as he tilted his head. "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec (fated children). I will not fall, I cannot fail them ." Said Kiser, his red hair slightly falling out of his robe. "Let's begin!" they both yelled as Protoman started off with a run.

"Protoman! Ultemete blade! Download!" yelled Chaud as Protoman's other arm grew into a blade as he approached Risk who had a smile on his face. "Risk…" Kiser said "Got it" he said back as Protoman dashed towards him his blade in the air ready for the attack. Protoman sliced towards Risk but he was quickly stopped by Risk's own blade which blocked Blue's attack (Blue's is Protoman in Japanese) leaving him suspended in the air for a couple of seconds. Risk smirked as he quickly punched Blue in the stomach and then delivered a barrage of punches to Protoman. On the last punch Risk filled his fist with a dark power and then he hit Protoman with such force that it sent him flying off to the other side of the field. His Ultemete blade fading into data on the ground as Risk pulled back his robe to pull out his equipment….. He then held out two Caster Guns and aimed for the flying Protoman. "Three dragons, white with blue eyes! I summon the ultimate darkness inside of your soul! Burn this fool with your might! Blue Eyed Dragon Inferno!" He yelled as he shot off a bullet, a red aura traveling with it as it transferred into a dragon and then absorbed Protoman in a brilliant flash of light.

"That was simple enough." Said Risk as he twirled his guns and then placed them back inside of their holders. "Not as easy as you may think." Said a voice from behind the navi, a tornado now embracing Risk as Protoman grinned and then lowered his hands, causing the tornado to throw Risk to the ground. "That was nice." Said Risk as he stood back up, Protoman standing on the opposing side. "What do you say we get serious?" said Protoman "I was thinking the same thing." Said Risk as he tossed of his robe and watched it flap through the wind, then hit the ground with a –THUD- as the arena shuck. "What the heck?" said Protoman as he observed the fallen robe. "It's my training robe, it ways about five hundred pounds, Kiser has one on to." Everyone in the arena paused to take a look at Kiser, all with Animeish The state of doing something that might appear inside of an anime; Dark Icon Dictionary of BS sweatdrop on all of their heads as Kiser chuckled. "Well now that that's done…" said Protoman as he held up his bladed arm and then took off the blade. "Never seen you do that." Said Kiser as he watched Protoman's blade become replaced by an arm. "I know." Said Protoman, with a smile. "You ready?" Risk asked "Yea." Said Protoman as Risk nodded and then disappeared. Protoman looked around the entire field for the vanished navi. He pouted as he turned around and then punched the air, an afterimage now disappearing. "Dang…" he whispered as he was kicked on the side of the head by Risk, causing him to struggle with staying up. "You're fast." Protoman said as he too disappeared while Risk closed his eyes and then began chanting something. "Can't find me can you?" Protoman said from everywhere "I pledge myself to the bullet, an outlaw till the end. I go against the grains of destiny and show the true depths of my power! Outlaw Star!" he yelled as Kiser pushed in the Outlaw Star Program Advance Chip and then a minigun appeared inside of Risk's hands as he began to fill the entire field with bullets as Protoman fell from the sky, holes inside of his red armor.

"Had enough!" yelled Risk as he watched Protoman stand up "Not yet. Do it!" he yelled to Chaud who pressed a button on his pet causing Protoman to glow a dark green. "The blade is my protector, I am its warrior! I will fight till I fade into the abyss! Maerosia (wow, can't spell that but for people who have played the game or read the manga, it's the style where he carries the blade that takes off the amount of HP that you have lost) Style" Protoman as the shine stopped and then a flash blinded the entire field. As it faded away the Maerosia style Protoman stepped out. His red armor changed to a dark green and now in his hand stood the Maerosia blade. He grinned as he watched Risk clap to his change. "Nice. I like that, but you're forgetting something." He said "What is that?" "You're not the only one that can do style changes!" he said as he too began to glow. A dark gray aura overtook him as nine groups of machine gun bullets surrounded him. "What is this?" Said Chaud "Another new style type?" "I am the gun, I am the bullet, I am death." Said Risk as he transformed completely…

His right arm transferred into a dark mini-gun; red lights growing out of it. His once normal green eyes were now a dark azure and his former black armor had changed into a dark gray with machine bullet rounds all around his body. Two caster guns hung at his side, a black aura growing out of both of them. Protoman stood astonished watching the navi transform "Not bad." He said as Risk cracked his neck. "Well let's go!" they yelled as they both faded into the arena.

Nothing could be seen except the rare flash of gray and green as the two warriors fought at speeds that a normal human could not keep up with. "What's going on?" Lan asked looking over to Dex "I dunno, I can't see them either." He said Shrugging as the two navis appeared on opposing sides, both out of breath.

"You're as good as I heard." Said Kiser with a smile "You're not that bad yourself." Said Chaud "But lets end this." He said as he placed in six chips. Red Blade, Silver Blade, Barrier! Battle chips downloaded! Cyber sword, Wide Sword, Lon Sword! Battle chips downloaded. Chaud's screen paused and flashed the words:

-Red Tetsiga and Life Sword: Dual Blade Program Advance

"So you want to end this with program advances, very well." Said Kiser as he too placed in six chips and the words:

-Unreal Tournament Program Advance and The Lone one Program Advance

Flashed against his screen. The two navi's glowed as they stared at each other. "It's been fun." Said Risk "Yea, I have to admit that, we have to have a rematch later." Said Protoman "Yea, I'd like that." Said Risk as he held up the mini-gun arm and then grabbed a caster with his other. Protoman grinned and then stood in the style of Darkness Kendo. (Think Metal Gear Solid guy) "In the name of the fading one's I take on this pledge, to fight for what I believe in, the fate of all is in my hands. If a barrier stands in my way it will be smacked down by the power of the God's! Red Tetsiga Program Advance!" Protoman screamed as the blade began to glow a bright red and then fade away. "Heh." Said Risk as he too began to chant "I am the one, the winner of this fight, with my gun in my hand, I recite my right! I will not fall, I will not fail! As the Unreal Champion I am the best!" he said as the mini gun's red aura began to glow "The dead have no title, so I wonder why you have one. I am the lone, the grim coming to take it away. My shadow is my heart and darkness is my path…" he said as his Caster begin to glow dark.

"You done?" "Yep" "Well it's been fun." "Yep." Said Risk as he aimed the Unreal PA towards Protoman and then shot it off. Protoman stood still as the bullet of Unreal proportions rushed towards him and he stood still as Risk raised his Caster as well and shot off the dark bullet. "Well." He said as he raised his two blades and as he was hit by both PA's. The lone one hit his heart causing him to scream out in pain as he began to glow black as a heart cutout came out of his armor and skin. And the Unreal shots hit him, causing a giant smoke to cover the field. Nothing was heard except a slice.

"Who won?" yelled Lan, watching as the smoke began to fade. Both warriors still stood, facing each other with grins on both of their faces. "Not bad, not bad at all." Said Protoman as he smiled towards his opponent. "Thanks, not bad yourself." Said Risk as a two slices appeared inside of his armor and then as his data spilled out of the cuts.

-Risk Logging Out!-

Rung the arena as the crowd erupted into cheers as Chaud logged out Protoman. "And Chaud Eugene is our winner!" Aynos yelled as he walked over to Kiser. "Nice Match." Chaud said holding out his hand. Kiser nodded and then brought his hand to his robe, pulling the hood down to revel his face. His red spiky hair glew in the light as his eyes did the same. "Thank you, and it was a good game." He said as he took Chaud's hand and shook it …

-9908 Armageddon Rd.-

A group of young kids our outside playing their childish games as a group of motorcycles pulls up to a red home, a home where a family known as the Souge's lived… Ten men stepped off of their cycles but the most noticeable was the teenager who was wearing a long black trench coat and all black clothes, a pair of red sunglasses covers the look of inner pain that he is feeling. He sighs as two of the nine men kick down the door of this unsuspecting family….

-End Chapter-

A/N: Well how was that for my time off? I have to get back into doing my action scenes. Anyways who can figure out where I got my three program advances from? I promise that the next chapter will be out by Monday of next week if not sooner. Well that's that I'm out ladies and gentlemen.


	13. The song of defeat

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights

By: Dimitri Plabato/Drake Dragon

A/N: Hey you guys, been a while hasn't it? Nice you hear from ya's! Yea, I finally updated and they plan to keep coming. So now let me shut up and draw some of my old people back to this story. Sayonara and awww why did it have to freak you out in a bad way, I thought it was kind of good...and as you know, I still have forgotten some of my characters so Resha, Anthony; your characters are about to be a little different than what you expected. 

Chapter 13: The song of defeat

* * *

-Armageddon Rd.-

The young man that had hopped off of the cycle in his shades sighed as he walked up to the porch of the family, the rest of his team behind him. "Do it." He said calmly as two of the men rushed in front of him and kicked down the door of the home. Children outside stopped playing in order to watch what was going on. The young man smiled at them and then walked into the house, the people behind him walking in as well and putting the door back behind them. The Souge's consisted of four people. The couple Ms. And Mr. Souge of course. And their children Ashley and Jamarcus Souge. "What are you doing in my house!" Screamed Mr. Souge, him and his family holding on to each other. "Mrs. Souge." Said the young boy ignoring the husband. She replied with a "yes." "You were recently inside of the Gates of Hell wern't you?" he asked her. "Yes I was." "We're you aware of the fact that if you did not defeat the gaurdian and tried to exit that you would have to die?" "WHAT NO!!" "Well then I'm sorry Ma'am. But..." the young boy paused as he pulled back his coat to pull out a handgun. "This is you and your families last moment alive." He said as she fell to the ground a bullet in her head. "Wait what are you doing!?" the husband yelled as he clutched his children "Anyone who enters the gates of hell never leaves it alone. Anyone who is with that person at the time of their execution, feels the wrath of darkness." Said the boy as he emptied three single placed shots in the heads of the husband and his two children. The entire Souge family laid on the ground blood dripping from their bodies to the floor..."Take care of it..." the boy said as he walked out and then let the men that was with him; dispose of the evidence.

(Wow, kind of edgy for a megaman chapter isn't it??)

-At the Armageddon Tournament- (I just realized something, I use the word Armageddon a lot don't I?)

"And now, it is time for the last battle of the first round of the Armageddon Tournament!" yelled Aynos as the fighters grinned and sighed, happy that the battles of the day would be done. The door opened to the compertetor area as Dimitri walked in with a sour look on his face. "Welcome back." Said Maylu as Dimitri walked beside her and then lowered himself to the ground. "Yo." He said, completely worn out. "What's wrong?" she asked, lowering herself to eye contact with her friend "Nothing, just worn out." "You sure?" "Yep." "You know that you can always come and talk to me if you need to right?" she said tapping the boy on his nose "Uh huh, I know; don't think you're boyfriend will like that though." He said with an honest smile as he nuddeged his head towards the other boy who was _trying...TRYING..._to not look like he was looking at the two. "Heh, he's not my boyfriend." She said with a blush "Yet." "Shut up..." she said as she pushed the boy over and then walked away. "Heh, I needed that." Dimitri said as he picked himself back up. "Our last match will be The famous singer Resha Valentine!" Aynos screamed through the mic as a young woman wearing all red walked in. Her long crimson hair flowed straight down her back, sparkling like the beautiful diamond necklace on her neck but not as near as sparkley as the mic that she had in her hand. "Versus, Anthony Farley!" she yelled as a calm man walked up to the field wearing a black leather jacket with an pair of cargo pants.

"You two may begin when ready." Said Aynos as the two faced each other. "Hey there, before we start this I just want you to know that I love you as a singer, and I respect you." He said with a smile "Thank you! I wasn't really expecting to find a fan fighting me though." She said with a blush "May the best person win." They nodded as Resha threw her mic in the air and yelled "JACK IN! Filia.exe!" as a net navi was transmitted from the mic into the arena. "Nitro; show them the source of true power!" he yelled as he jacked his net navi into the arena as well. The two navis met face to face and each smiled. "You ready?" the girl navi asked as a blue aura grew around her "Yep, and by the way; after this can I get your autograph?" "Sure." "BEGIN!" the two operators yelled as each of their navis separated to the opposite sides of the field. "Lets start off with this, Horrible Voice!" she yelled as an mic appeared in the navi's hand and then speakers bigger than my house showed up behind her "What the?" Nitro asked as Filia took a deep breath and then sung in a very high pitched voice and blew Nitro back to the wall. "GO!" she yelled as Filia then dashed towards her opponent and kneed him in the chest.

"You gotta do better than that." Nitro said as he then, unfazed, grabbed her knee and then began to sesmic toss her to the ground. "Follow up! Mech join!" as Filia flew through the sky Nitro powered up and then concentrated as his body began to glow and change... "NOW! Warrior's Resolve, Freedom!" and then Nitro faded out, Filia still falling to the ground. "Where he go?" Resha asked looking all around. "Oh he's just going through a quick change..." Anthony said as Filia was about an inch to the ground... but she was stopped, stopped as a giant red and white mech appeared out of nowhere and then punched her to the wall. "Filia!" Resha yelled as her navi tried to catch her breath "Quick! Sensu Bean!" she yelled as her navi regained her full health and then doggeded an almost connected collapse to the head. "Wow, you're big." She said with a whistle "Heh, thanks... I think." He said as he flew into the air and pulled out a huge black gun with two barrels. "What the hell?" she asked as it began to power up. "Oh nothing, just the end..." he said as the gun began to gain a lot more power "Filia..." Resha said as she pulled out a chip "NOW! Burning Fist!" Anthony yelled as a huge energy wave left the cannon and headed towards the girl singer. "Reshhhhhhhhha!" she yelled as it hit her, fading her into the darkness... "That's that." Anthony said with a smile as Resha smiled back. "Not just yet..." she said as the smoke cleared and in the shadows stood a lone figure. "No way..." he said as a golden dragon flew out of the smoke and headbutted the huge mech. "What is this, battle of the transforming navis? What's next Godzilla??? (Not a bad idea actually...) Dimitri said as everyone shrugged "Lets end this, I want to go home." Anthony said "Yeah, me too." She said as both of their navis sighed and then returned to their normal forms. "Okay, last one... Light hawk Wings." Resha said as a pair of thin white wings appeared on her navi's back. "Dark Angel Abyss!" Anthony said as is navi gained a pair of black wings "GO!" they both yelled as a ball of pure energy appeared in front of each navi and then shot out towards the other. "Game over." They both said with smiles as a giant ball of smoke appeared.....................................

-Filia, logging out; Nitro lgging out!-

"And it is a tie match!" Aynos yelled as both trainers pulled back their navis. "Good match." They said to each other as they shook hands. "Well nice meeting you." Anthony said as he began to walk away. "Wait!" she yelled as she ran over to him "Huh?" he said "Well..." she started with a blush "I was wondering what you were doing for the rest of the day." "Nothing really..." he said and then the author powers of Drake kicked in and he got it... "Would you like to join me?" "Yes!" she said as they both smiled and then walked out of the arena... _together. _

"And that is that! Well be back next week for the semi finals of the Armageddon Tournament!" Aynos yelled as the arena began to empty out. "Well well well... a lot of interesting powers are here... this is going to make this a heck of a lot more interesting..." Aldo said as he left "This is going to be a lot more complicated than originally thought." Tommy grinned "Sigh Wow, this is going to be fun." Aynos said as she too left.

Dimitri sighed as he watched the people leave... "It's funny, no one knows what is going on do they...?"

-End-

A/n: hey, sorry I had to end this but class ended lol...


	14. Purest One Endless

Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights

By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers

A/N: I did have a Megaman fic didn't I? Wow, I completely forgot and neglected this work, sorry to all of you who were waiting on it. My old laptop decided to have a hard drive failure so I had to wait till Christmas to get a new computer and since then I've been working on my stuff in my group account (the Dark icon writers) and my original stuff, completely forgeting about this. Sorry! But that's enough for me talking, lets see if I can get you all interested in this once again.

Chapter 14: Endless Purest One

Tommy grinned as she looked at the insides of her eyelids whilst leaning on the wall, prepairing for the next battle of the Armageddon Tournament when her pet rung. "It's him… do you want to answer it?" Rose asked her master and friend as the pet continued to ring in her pocket. "Yeah, I'll take it." She simply replied as the pet clicked over and then the face of a man came on. "Thorn." The man said "Yes?" she said into the screen. The man closed his eyes and sighed "Lose." Then the screen clicked off and ended the

conversation. "Understood." She said as she walked into the building. "Lon, whatever Ethernet is going to do is going to happen soon." Dimitri said to his netnavi as it nodded

"Yea, I can feel it. Most likely they are going to go for Chaud and Lan… the two most powerful netbattlers that are known for destroying evil plans." Lon replied

"We have to figure a way to protect them all without reviling who we are." Dimitri said "I think I have a way to do that, log me into the internet." "Why?" " So I can go see Conrad, if anyone can give us something to help in this situation it would be him." Lon replied "Understood, but remember… this is a lot more than Ethernet, Scilab, Chaud and Lan. This is a lot bigger than all of that." Dimitri reminded "I know, but in order for the big fires to be put out, you must put out the little ones that feed it." "Understood." Dimitri said as he plugged Lon into the Undernet and then let him handle the rest.

"Are you all ready for the first match of the Semi-finals?" Aynos said as the crowd went wild. "Well I can promise you all that it's going to be a good one. This is going to be a battle of the purest as Yai and Tommy give it their best!" she said as she let her eyes trail over to the former with an evil grin on her face as she passed by. "The death of those two are my mission." Aynos said as Tommy nodded at her "Don't worry, old woman… I'm not here to steal your mission, I'm here under my own accords." She said as she continued to walk towards the arena middle.

"So Yai, how do you feel about this match?" Chaud asked, his arms around his :cough: friend :cough: "You know me, I don't worry about things like this until it is about time for it." She said with a shrug as Lan and Maylu walked over to them. "So you ready?"

Lan asked at eye level to the girl" "Yep." She simply said as she smiled at them all and then had Chaud let her go. "Wish me luck guys." She said as she walked off. "Don't underestimate her Yai." Dimitri said from the floor as Yai passed by him. "Huh, what?" Yai asked the teenager "Oh don't worry, you're good enough to beat her easily just don't underestimate her… Tommy is not all that she seems." Dimitri said, his eyes boring into her. "I got ya, thanks." She said "Good luck." He watched her walk away… "Can she really win?" Lon's voice picked up from the Pet. "Yeah, I believe she can win, but not because she's good enough… she's going to win because Tommy is not going to try and beat her. She's here to observe, the destruction of the netbattlers for today is up to Sonya.

She can't bring that much attention to herself yet." Dimitri replied "So Yai will be able to fight once again?" "I didn't say that… we both know… Tommy Ichijoji is one of the most deadly and cruel members of Ethernet… and maybe the entire web." Aldo watched the encounter between the four teens (Dimitri, Yai : Tommy, Sonya) with a grin on his face. "It's amazing… no one really knows what all is going on. We all have different views on what is really going on but none of them are the entire thing. We are just the stepping stone… there is a darker force out there than all of us." He said to himself as he faded into the darkness.

The Undernet---

The Lord of Nightmares slowly walked the path of the Undernet so that he did not desturb any of the former dark spirts that still wandered the depths of the Scilab created night. He walked until he reached a small dead-end. He chanted a quick spell and then a black portal appeared out in the middle of nowhere. He walked in and was met with a wall of fire. "What in the world?" he said as he fought his way to the center of the flames "Conrad! Are you still here?" Lon asked as he looked around. "No he isn't… lucky for him." Came a dark voice from the shadows.

"Wait… I know that voice. SHOW YOURSELF!" Lon yelled, powering up a battle chip "Our battle is not now, there are bigger things for both of us to take care of before we get

the chance to fight… and when you see your friend Conrad of the Dark chips…tell him, that the world of the undernet darkness doesn't accept those who help humans." The voice said before it teleported out of the area. "It couldn't have been… " he smirked "Well then, it looks like the world has yet another problem to deal with… I'm sorry, you all." He said to himself as he also teleported out of the undernet.

(Back with Dimitri)---

"So what did you get?" Dimitri asked as his navi reappeared on his pet. "Nothing, someone torched Conrad's place. He's somewhere deeper in the undernet now." Lon replied "What? But how?" "I do not know, but…we need to find him, he will be a powerful ally in the battles to come." Lon said "Well do you know who did it?" Dimitri asked. Lon paused…"No I do not." The net navi lied. Dimitri noticed the pause but decided to let it slide for the time being. "Well then we'll have to find out eventually, he plays to big of an role in this for him to just disappear on us. We'll have to go fulltime after the tournament." He said as his navi nodded at him 'Dimitri… it looks like we are

going to have our work cut out for us… if he is involved.'

The Battle Area—

"Begin!" Aynos screamed with her normal battle scream and then the following battle cries were heard "Roses are beautiful and deadly! Rose.exe! Jack in transmit!" 'Rose; "Glide to victory! Glyde.exe jack in transmit!" The two navis appeared on the battle arena facing each other with looks of emotionless on their faces. "Rose." "Glyde." They both spoke, a sort of agreement between the two as they looked at each other and then smiled.

Glide took his battle pose followed by Rose, battle chips already activated. "GO!" Yai screamed as her net navi then dashed past Rose.exe and jumped off the side of the wall, a white light coming out of his body as he then crossed his arms around him and screamed ZERO DIVIDE! At the same time allowing his arms to come out in front of him. At the same time, Rose who was on the ground then began to float in the air. "What…what's going on?" she screamed, unaware that the center of gravity was changing at that very moment. "It's called the Zero Divide, it's from the legend of Charon. We hold the only battle chip of it's kind." Yai said as Tommy watched her navi strain to move.

"Now!" Yai said to her navi who then dashed towards the heavy floating Rose and then tossed off his mask in her direction. "Sorry about this M'lady but this is the end!" Glyde screamed as the mask then began to glow a bright white and then exploded right as it reached the helpless net navi Rose.

"Heh, game over." Yai said with a thumbs up as the crowd erupted in cheer. "Yai look out! It's not done just yet!" Dimitri pointed out as Yai then looked at the screen only to see Glyde being pounded to the ground by a beserk net navi. "Rose, I think it's time." Was all that Tommy said as a battle chip then began to glow in her hands and then allowed the net navi to take over with it, the power surrounding her.

"Chaos mode!" she screamed as she then began punching the fallen net navi down through the ground. The virtual battle arena breaking under her every punch, Glyde.exe falling down as well. "Glyde!" Yai screamed, unable to find a way to help her friend.

"Okay Rose, finish him!" Tommy screamed as Rose gathered up for another punch. "NO!" Yai screamed as suddenly a link formed between her and Glyde. "Heh, Rose Crack!" Rose screamed as she then took her hand and aimed a neck breaking attack at Glyde… only to be stopped by his hands.

"No way." Rose and Tommy said as Rose jumped away from Glyde. "This has gone on long enough!" said the voices of both Yai and Glyde as the former slowly walked towards Rose.exe, a look of death in his eyes.

"Good night! Glyde/Yai special attack! Chaos Theory!" they screamed in unison as the field was surrounded in light and then followed by a 'Rose.exe loging out' sign. Yai collapsed to the floor a moment later due to the energy that she had used to form the union.

Tommy grinned to herself 'Well played Yai, you might be a worthy opponent if you train.' She thought as she walked away from the field.

"And on that note! This battle is over! Yai and Glyde are the winners!" Aynos yelled as hospital staff came to take Yai.

End Chapter 14

A/N: Don't hit me please? I know it sucked… In fact because of that I'm going to skip all of the minor matches and only keep the major last three and then the tournament will be done.

Kiser vs. Dimitri

Chaud Vs. Lan

Lan Vs. Maylu

Get ready! Cause the fun starts after the tournament!


	15. Authors Note

Author's Note

From Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon United Front

Story: Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving Nights

Status: Pending Revision

Hey everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? Okay first off, the obvious question of have I abandoned this fic? No I have not. This fic was honestly my first full try at fanfiction and probally one of my longest writing projects to begin with.

To be honest, it's plot was filled with more holes than swiss cheese and I'm going back and changing all of that crap. It may start off a little slower than it did before because of my college studies but it shouldn't be that bad.

I ask that you all read its revision which will be called:

**Red Dawn **

It will be posted under my groups screen name:  
the dark icon writers

I hope you all still read this fic!

Please drop me a line at darkiconFanfiction9908 (at) yahoo (dot) com at the forums located at: www (dot) losersparadise (dot) com

next update!

Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers


End file.
